Ultimate Fighter Royale: Xover Dream Tournament
by TheGreatSvenster
Summary: This is a spinoff to the Ultimate Video Rumble, and it's a fighting game crossover tournament featuring characters from Street Fighter, King of Fighters, BlazBlue, Marvel vs Capcom, Soul Calibur, and Tekken.
1. Intro

First of all, anyone new to this may be wondering, "What the hell is this?" and "Why the hell should I vote?"

Well, this is a fan-sequel to the Ultimate Video Rumble, a fanfic written by Birdman and Wanderer from 1994 to about 1996. They had 3 UVRs and I was a huge fan of it throughout high school. Since then, the host site I read them from was shut down, and now UVR1 is almost completely missing from the internet, and most of UVR3 is missing. Thankfully, UVR2 is still in tact (.net/~), but that is the host site left of this great creation. I sent out to write my own. I made a first one back in 2005 in my freshman year, but that is lost forever. All you need to know is Venom from MVC2 ended up winning (with Hoahmaru, Sakura Kasugano, and Yugo from Bloody Roar making it to the final 4), and that including Smashers basically ruined it, as I reference sometimes in this version.

Now, basically 20 fighters are in any given round out of a total of 225, with a 10 vote limit given to each voter to decide who they'd like to see survive to next round. Bosses contribute to how many fighters survive each round (sub-bosses/mini-bosses/hidden bosses/main villains of game series's/just really big dudes in general taking off 1 survivor slot, and main bosses/super huge guys taking off 2). The x amount of fighters that get the highest vote percentage of each round get to survive to the next. However, they get 1 extra "die" vote against them for every round they survive, to simulate fatigue. And however many fighters were eliminated last round will be how many new fighters come into the ring next round. I will be writing each round and each introduction, as well as running the entire rumble.

The roster goes as:

34 fighters from Mortal Kombat 9

47 fighters from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3

37 fighters from Street Fighter 4: Arcade Edition

33 fighters from King of Fighters XIII

26 fighters from Soul Calibur 5

19 fighters from BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend

22 fighters from Street Fighter x Tekken

and 7 mystery fighters.

To vote, you basically just take my vote form, mark off 10 people to die, and 10 people to live. You can either email it to be at butt_, or post it in whatever forum topic you're reading this from. There also may be a bonus fight outside of the contest, which is abstainable.

Thanks, and remember, this is all about fun, so enjoy! :D


	2. Fight Card

Mortal Kombat 9: (34)

Baraka

Cyrax

Ermac

Jade

Jax

Johnny Cage

Kabal

Kano

Kitana

Kung Lao

Liu Kang

Mileena

Nightwolf

Noob Saibot

Quan Chi

Raiden

Reptile

Scorpion

Sektor

Shang Tsung*

Sheeva

Sindel

Smoke

Sonya

Stryker

Sub-Zero

Skarlet

Rain

Kenshi

Freddy Kreuger

Kratos

Goro

Kintaro

Shao Kahn

Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: (47)

Captain America

Deadpool

Albert Wesker

Doctor Doom

Amaterasu

Dormammu

Arthur

Hulk

Chris Redfield

Iron Man

Magneto

M.O.D.O.K.

Dante

Phoenix

Felicia

Sentinel

Hsien-Ko

She-Hulk

Jill Valentinea

Shuma-Goratha

Mike Haggar

Spider-Man

Morrigan Aensland

Storm

Nathan Spencer

Super-Skrull

Taskmaster

Trish

Thor

Tron Bonne

Wolverine

Viewtiful Joe

X-23

Zero

Doctor Strange

Firebrand

Ghost Rider

Frank West

Hawkeye

Nemesis

Iron Fist

Phoenix Wright

Nova

Strider Hiryu

Rocket Raccoon

Vergil

Galactus

Super Street Fighter 4 Arcade Edition: (37)

Ryu

Ken

Chun Li

E. Honda

Blanka

Zangief

Guile

Dhalsim

Balrog

Vega

Sagat

M. Bison

Akuma

Abel

Crimson Viper

Rufus

El Feurte

Dan

Fei Long

Sakura

Cammy

Gen

Rose

Seth

Gouken

Dee Jay

T Hawk

Adon

Cody

Guy

Dudley

Ibuki

Makoto

Hakan

Juri

Yun

Yang

King of Fighters 13: (33)

Ash Crimson

Billy Kane

Saiki

Kyo Kusanagi

Benimaru Nikarido

Goro Daimon

Elisabeth Branctorche

Shen Woo

Duo Lon

Terry Bogard

Andy Bogard

Joe Higashi

Kim Kaphwan

Raiden

Hwa Jai

King

Mai Shiranui

Yuri Sakazaki

Ryo Sakazaki

Robert Garcia

Takuma Sakazaki

Iori Yagami

Mature

Vice

Ralf Jones

Clark Still

Leona Heidern

Athena Asamiya

Sie Kensou

Chin Gentsai

K'

Maxima

Kula Diamond

Soul Calibur 5: (26)

Siegfried

Nightmare

Mitsurugi

Ivy

Maxi

Hilde

Tira

Voldo

Astaroth

Raphael

Geo Dampierre

Cervantes

Aeon Calcos

Yoshimitsu

Algol

Edgemaster

Kilik

Patroklos

Pyrrha

Natsu

Z.W.E.I.

Yan Leixia

Viola

Xiba

Elysium

Ezio Auditore da Firenze

BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (19)

Ragna the Bloodedge

Jin Kisaragi

Noel Vermillion

Rachel Alucard

Taokaka

Carl Clover

Litchi Faye-Ling

Arakune

Iron Tager

Bang Shishigami

Lambda-11

Hakumen

Hazama

Tsubaki Yayoi

Mu-12

Makoto Nanaya

Valkenhayn R. Hellsing

Platinum the Trinity

Relius Clover

Street Fighter X Tekken: (22)

Poison

Hugo

Rolento

Kazuya Mishima

Nina Williams

King

Craig Marduk

Bob

Julia Chang

Hwoarang

Steve Fox

Yoshimitsu

Raven

Kuma

Heihachi Mishima

Lili

Asuka Kazama

Marshall Law

Paul Phoenix

Ling Xiaoyu

Jin Kazama

Ogre


	3. Round 1 Intro

"Jesus Chri-ist." was followed by the thud of a loaded box hitting a desk. "What a shit flight that was." Sven started opening his box of gear almost immediately.

"Pfft, you weren't the one coming all the way from butt fuck Oregon." Thud. John did the same with his box of goodies.

"Yeah, what the hell are you always doing in Oregon anyway?"

"For like, the 4th time I've told you in the past 2 years, my girlfriend has family out there, and we're always going there on vacation."

"And doing what? Churning butter?" John just ignored him.

"Well, then I had to dip to go do this."

"And she was mad?"

"Yeah, but shit, this is making money doing something awesome. Who else gets to run a multi-dimensional portal for an all out fighting game character brawl?"

"Just us, because we're that cool."

John pointed a finger to Sven's chest. "Egg-Zackly." John let out a snicker. "It hurts being this boss sometimes."

"Yeah, it makes my heart ache just thinking about all the people stuck in cubicles."

"Indeederoony, my friend."

"Yeah, but we're also in shit ass New Orleans." Sven looked around. "So where the hell's Fat Joe at?"

"Hey, shu-up, don't call me fat, dickhead." Joe came around the corner carrying an equally large box.

"Where the hell were you?" John said as he clapped up Joe.

"Airport Cinnabons son. Can't pass those up."

"Faaat."

"Yo, call me fat again Sven, and I'm-a choke slam you."

"Whatever." Sven sat down, propped his legs up, and lit up a cigarette. Joe fanned the smoke away from him.

"What happened to you quitting?"

"Nobody ever really quits."

"Excuses."

"Shush." Sven took another drag and intentionally blew it in Joe's direction. "So did everyone show up?"

John took the clipboard that was left on the desk for him. "According to this...yep. All 225 contestants."

"Did any Tatsunoko-ers bitch about not being in?"

"Yeah, but I feel bad for them. They're basically out of work, and everybody forgot who they were again. So, I invited one of them here."

"As a mystery fighter?"

"Yeah, we needed a seventh to bring us up to a divisible 225."

"And no Smash-ers right?"

"Err.." John looked away, and smirked.

"John, remember how much Smash-ers ruined our last tournament? We already agreed they're at too high of a disadvantage in this contest."

"I invited...one. As another mystery contestant."

Sven sighed. "Alright fine, I'm gonna see how security's doing with the draw lottery." Sven started setting up his communications equipment.

/Contestant Main Lobby\

"Aw yeah! Got me a draw in the 200s! JOHNNY CAAAGE!" Cage did a celebratory backflip. He plopped down in his seat next to Sonya and Raiden. He turned to Sonya.

"So, baby, when I win this thing, how about going out to dinner with the champ?" Cage was grinning like a cocky jackass.

Sonya just scoffed.

"Next is, Raiden." The head of security called Raiden up to the lottery roller. Raiden drew his number, and returned to his seat, shaking his head.

"Oi, Thunder God." Rolento tapped him on the shoulder from the seat behind him. "'ow bout me and you trade draws? I got me a decent number, but ah was finkin' ah could do better. Whadd'ya say, mate?"

Raiden decided his number couldn't possibly be any worse, so he traded. He was wrong.

"Bloimy..." Rolento didn't do much better either.

Raiden turned to Liu Kang, "Hey, would you like to-"

"No, sorry Lord Raiden, but I can't." Liu Kang was a humble man, but not humble enough to give up his amazing draw.

"Stryker?"

"Hell no."

"Kitana?"

"Not a chance."

"Well," Raiden sighed. "At least Earthrealm has a chance of winning, even if it's without me."

However, on the King of Fighters XIII side, things were a bit more cheery.

"You know guys." Yuri looked at her draw with a glimmer of glee. "We didn't do half bad. Most of us got good draws!" King and Mai flashed their draws.

"I know right! Team Women is gonna kick some butt this rumble!" Mai was in her usual bubbly state.

Ryo was in a state of despair, however. "Speak for yourself..."

"Aww, don't worry, big bro, you'll be fighting alongside us in no time!" Yuri put her arm around Ryo's neck as a stream of anime-tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You'll do fine, Ryo, just remember what Takuma-san taught you." King was reassuring.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Hey, guess who got a good draw!" Takuma walked towards them waving his ticket with a rosey smile on his face.

"Uggghhh." Ryo slumped lower in his chair. "I'm doomed...just look at that guy in the corner." He pointed at Galactus, who was so big he could barely fit in the room.

"Oh my, how are we supposed to knock *him* out of the ring?" Mai was getting a bit nervous.

"OH YEAH! Check out this lucky pick!" Terry came walking down the aisle.

"AUUUGH!"

On the opposite end of the room, the Blazblue group was looking a bit gloomy.

"We're gonna lose, aren't we?" Tsubaki slumped.

The Street Fighter 4 side was a mix of UMVC3-ers and SFxT-ers.

"We did alright, right?" Cammy looked at her ticket with a bit of a smile.

"Well, you did." Guile crumpled his and tossed it to the floor.

Haggar and Guy gripped eachother's hands. "We got this!" Haggar had a big grin on his face. Cody just stared at his ticket. "Well, fuck me."

/Announcer's Booth\

"Well, they just got finished." Sven turned his headset off and set it aside. "Looks like KOF and MK nabbed most of the later spots."

"Yeah, but none of the good characters." John looked at the master list from his laptop.

"Hey, Johnny Cage is pretty cool."

"Sven." Joe chimed in. "You're the only person I know who *likes* Johnny Cage."

/The Rings\

As the audience got seated, the contestants readied in their dressing rooms. Michael Buffer climbed into the ring and clutched the hanging microphone.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Ultimate Fighter Royale 2012!" The audience burst into uproarous applause.

"The rules are as follows:

-After the first two contestants are in, another contestant will arrive every minute.

-Once in the ring, if you leave the ring, and enter through the multi-dimensional portal outside the ring, you are out.

- When you enter the portal, you will arrive in said dimension for fifteen minutes, then you will be teleported back to the eliminated seating intact.

-Last man or woman standing wins, and wins the prize of multi-dimensional travel at will!"

The audience cheered as he read the last of the rules.

"Now...LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLEEEE!"

John came on the speakers. "Our contestant who drew number 1 was..."

"HWOARANG!" (SFxT)

Hwoarang walked down to the ring to "Eye of the Tiger". Drawing number one did not phase him at all. He was calm enough to be confident and win this.

"And our number 2 spot went to..."

"RAIDEN!" (MK)

AC/DC blared through the speakers as Raiden walked towards the center of the Superdome's arena. Of course he was disappointed to be in the ring from the get go, but whatever, he was here to win for Earthrealm.

"ROLENTO!" (SFxT)

Rolento rolled down to the ring, beating Raiden and Hwoarang with a spinning staff as he entered.

"MITSURUGI!" (SC5)

"I brought a sword to a gunfight and won. I can handle this."

"TSUBAKI YAYOI!" (BBCSX)

Tsubaki slowly walked down to the ring. "If I can survive until Jin gets here, I think I'll be fine."

"CODY!" (SF4AE)

Cody walked down to the ring to the sound of clanging iron chains and Judas Priest. "Screw this, I'm gonna kill all of these people..."

"TRON BONNE!" (UMVC3)

"Come on, Servbots! Carry your master to the ring! HAHAHAHA!"

"TIRA!" (SC5)

Tira sauntered down to the ring laughing maniacally while twirling around her hoop and dancing. The creepy thing was, there was no music to accompany her...

"NOOB SAIBOT!" (MK)

Rather than walk down like any normal person, he teleported into the ring and slammed Cody into the mat.

"Typical Noob tactics." Sven said with a hint of disdain.

"RYO SAKAZAKI!" (KOFXIII)

"YOU'RE THE BEST! AROUND! NOTHING'S EVER GONNA KEEP YA DOWN!"

Ryo cracked his knuckles and ran down to the ring, karate chopping down over the ropes into Raiden's skull.

"ALBERT WESKER!" (UMVC3)

Wesker came into the ring as quickly as his name was announced. Teleport dashing along the way. Tron never saw that 75 hit combo coming...

"And our first mystery contestant...

SOLID SNAKE!" (SSBB)

"Colonel, they called my name. What do you think I should do?"

"Snake, I advise you to enter the ring."

"The ring?"

"Yes, the giant ring in front of you."

"In front of me?"

"Yes, you're looking at it."

"Looking at it?"

"Christ, Snake, I know you like to repeat the last thing said to you, but now's not the time."

"PYRRHA!" (SC5)

"Who the hell is Pyrrha?" Sven asked.

"Sophitia's daughter." John replied.

"Yeah, haven't you played Soul Calibur 5 yet? It's awesome." Joe looked up from his computer.

"Nah, can't find time in between playing Mortal Kombat and playing King of Fighters."

"TAOKAKA!" (BBCSX)

"NYAAAAH! BAKI-BAKI! I've come to help youuu~" Taokaka jumped into the ring and clawed Noob Saibot in the face.

"Ah, Taokaka, thank you for your assistance. I'll take care of the woman with the ring, and you continue fighting the shadow ninja. Ready? HAAA!"

While Tsubaki was fighting Tira, Taokaka decided now was a better time than any for a cat nap.

"GUILE!" (SF4AE)

"WHEN IT COMES CRASHING DOWN AND IT HURTS INSIII-IIDE!"

Guile walked down the ramp as the crowd cheered and hoisted up American flags as the real American hero walked down to the ring and Flash Kicked Rolento in the mouth.

"RACHEL ALUCARD!" (BBCSX)

"Ah, good! Rachel can help us now!" Tsubaki exclaimed, overjoyed.

"Yay! Ra-Ra's strong!" Taokaka clapped her hands.

"Help you? How charitable. This is a free for all, isn't it? Even if it weren't, I don't think I'd be helping peasants such as you two." Rachel casually walked away and started attacking Pyrrha and Wesker with a stream of air attacks.

"Aww, Ra-Ra's mean..."

"DORMAMMU!" (UMVC3)

"You know..." said Sven. Something tells me inviting Marvel vs Capcom was a bad idea.

"What makes you say that?" said John.

"Well, just look at the ring."

"BURN TO CINDER! CHAOTIC FLAME!"

"MAXIMUM WESKER! OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Well..." John paused. "In both their defenses, Dormammu's a being a mystic energy...and Wesker is...well, fucking Wesker."

"I feel bad for everyone down there."

"NOVA!" (UMVC3)

"Who the fuck is Nova?" Sven was ignorant once again.

"Umm...I don't...know. Joe?"

Joe's response was blowing a raspberry.

"VOLDO!" (SC5)

"HSSSSSSSS" Voldo sauntered down to the ring and clawed his way throw opponents. He arched his back and did some weird air humping thing.

Dormammu just started at him.

"BURN TO CINDER!"

"And finally...

GOUKEN!" (SF4AE)

"Dude, this ring is getting retarded. It's literally a blur of teleporting and air combos." Joe was absolutely correct. Nobody in the audience at this point had a clue of what was going on.


	4. Round 1 Results

"Whoever is in charge of this event obviously had no idea how to treat people of upper class." Rachel Alucard said with a posh demeanor, with her loyal butler, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing following her. "There are no bell boys, no valets, nobody throwing rose petals wherever you're about to step, it's like living as a commoner!"

"You're telling me, sister." Tron Bonne said, sitting on the edge of her mecha. "You even have to supply your own servants."

"Oh, you have those robot servants they have now? I always preferred my servants human, it's more fun breaking their spirits."

"Oh yes, but robots never complain."

"My servants never complain." Rachel smiled. "If they know what's best for them."

"I like you." Tron hopped off her mecha and held out her hand. "Tron Bonne of the Bonne family."

Rachel took her hand and performed a small curtsey. "Rachel Alucard, of the Alucard family."

Tron laughed, "What, are you guys vampires or something?"

"Why yes."

Tron Bonne raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? I mean, I thought my family was weird, being pirates and all."

Rachel as aghast. "Pirates? Surely your family doesn't really have such a...filthy business."

"Well, I'm also a mechanic..."

"So you're a grease-monkey AND a thief? Come, Valkenhayn, we have no more need to talk to this filthy commoner."

"Yes, Madam Alucard." Valkenhayn followed her away from Tron Bonne.

"...That bitch. I'm gonna make sure she goes down in that ring." Tron clenched her fist.

Meanwhile, Cody was bouncing a stone on the wall in front of him. He did this for a few minutes, then clutched the stone in his hand, got up and exclaimed, "Damn, I'm bored! When's this fight gonna start, huh?"

"Shut up, you. We'll start when we start." Wesker was doing something very important on a PDA type device, and didn't need to be bothered by some "punk kid".

"Yeah, just you wait til we get in that ring, pretty boy!"

Wesker just laughed. "Now I know what universe to invade first once this power is mine..." Ryo went up to Cody.

"Hey man, let's just save all our energy for the ring."

"Pfft, whatever." Cody walked off.

Wesker at this point had migrated to the hallway. He pulled out his phone and started walking. "So, what's the status?"

"Yeah, everything's going smoothly, mate." Kano said on the other line. "Me and Balrog are just finishin' up the first batch, 'ere."

"Good. Good. I'm entering the ring in a couple of minutes, I expect everything to be finished when I get out."

"Aye." Wesker ended the call and returned to his seat, where they finally got things going.

"Alright, Hwoarang, you're first, come here and enter on my command."

Hwoarang stopped kicking the air and jogged over to the security guard. "Ha, I'll beat all these amateurs!"

"HWOARANG!" The speakers called out.

"That's your cue. Good luck." Hwoarang ran out to the ring as a giant crowd cheered him on.

"Alright who's my first opponent?"

"RAIDEN!"

Raiden teleported into the ring and hit Hwoarang with a Violent Thunder combo and then torpedo'd him into the ropes. Hwoarang jumped back up in flamingo stance. Hwoarang hopped forward and slapped Raiden with a barrage of kicks.

"Take this!" a Skyrocket kick sent Raiden flying down to the mat. Hwoarang was suddenly tripped by a baton. Rolento jumped up and threw knives at Hwoarang, which he deflected with two swift kicks.

"Alright, I'll take ou both out!"

"Ja, I doubt you vill." Rolento spun his baton around, hitting Hwoarang in the gut. Rolento rolled back, and watched as his grenade exploded under Hwoarang. Rolento suddenly found himself grabbed by the chest and thrown on the ground.

"IPPON!" Mitsurugi slashed Rolento across his chest. Raiden clutched Mitsurugi by the chest and fried his armor with electricity. Mitsurugi fell to the ground in a heap of smoke. Mitsurugi tried tearing off his armor, but was burning his hands instead. Raiden kicked him in the face, and grabbed Mitsurugi by the arm.

"The first elimination is gonna belong to me!"

"Like hell it is." Mitsurugi butt Raiden in the face with the handle of his sword and did a series of running slashes. When Raiden was down, Mitsurugi threw his scalding hot armor over the ropes and through the multi-dimensional field. It landed in Minecraft, where it promptly crashed the server.

Mitsurugi was covered in burns, but he's been through worse. Unsheathing his sword, he rushed towards Raiden but was knocked into the air by various attacks done in succession by the freshest combatant, Tsubaki Yayoi. Mitsurugi's wake-up attack was then interrupted by Rolento's grenades. Hwoarang jumped off of Mitsurugi's shoulder and landed a flying kick into Tsubaki, who blocked it with her shield. Tsubaki knocked Hwoarang into the air and into Cody's Criminal Upper. At this point Mitsurugi got up and started trading blows with Tsubaki.

"HA!"

*SCHNK!*

"HUAH!"

*PNK!*

"YA!"

*SCRRRRNK*

"TAKE THIS!"

*PNK! CHNK! CLNK!*

Cody, who was fighting Hwoarang at this time, threw a knife at Rolento's and was soon taking on both Rolento and Hwoarang. This gave Raiden a much needed break from the action.

That was of course right before Tron Bonne drove a giant drill into his back.

"Haha!" Tron yelled as she operated the controls of her mech. "The Bonne family ingenuity!" Servbots held Raiden down as Tron punched Raiden repeatedly with her mech.

Cody had successfully taken down Hwoarang at this point. Rolento proved to be a more difficult foe. His baton gave him more range, and his grenades made it almost impossible to close in on him. But still, something further bugged Cody. After fighting him, it had finally hit him.

"Hey, didn't you used to be in Mad Gear?"

"Mad Gear? Zat was a long time ago, but yes."

"Oh yeah! I remember me, Guy and Haggar used to beat on your guys for fun." Rolento gave him a quick Patriot Circle to shut him up.

Tira came into the ring laughing hysterically about something. "Come on, somebody dance with me!" She started twirling her hoop around laughing maniacally. She started getting upset because nobody wanted to dance. "Fine, then! You're all poopyheads anyway!" She ran up to Raiden and started kicking him.

"HA!"

*PNK!*

"HUAH!"

*CHNK!*

At this point, Hwoarang got up.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA LIKE THIS!" He said as he lifted his leg up past his head.

*BAM!* Hwoarang's heel hit Rolento's skull so hard that he staggered back into the ropes. Another kick by Hwoarang knocked him through the field.

Rolento ended up in Red Faction Geurilla, where a building fell on him.

"Oooohhh...nasty. And Rolento is the first contestant to be eliminated!" John said over the intercom, popping open his 3rd beer.

"Nice way to go, eh?" Sven was lounging back in his chair, feet propped up on the desk, drinking his 2nd beer.

"Hwoarang just pooped all over him. That heel kick is no joke." Joe was not drinking tonight.

Tira found herself going through the floor through a portal. "What th-" Tira was interrupted by her skull hitting the floor. Noob Saibot was officially in the ring. Noob proceeded to throw a Shadow Charge at Cody, and a Ghost Ball at Hwoarang.

"FEAR ME!"

As Tira got up, she was immediately Electrocuted by Raiden and kicked into the ropes.

/Warehouse 2-B\

Kano finished welding a square shape into the iron wall with his eye laser, and motioned to Balrog. Balrog immediately punched through the square.

"Dat good, boss?" Balrog cracked his knuckles through his gloves.

"Yeah, 'cuz we can just climb through dis toiny 'ole in the wall. You wanker, ov' course not you smelly dog! This was just to see if the damned thing worked!"

"So, uhh...what we make a bigger one?"

Kano just ignored him and continued welding the wall.

/The Ring\

For almost a full 5 minutes, nobody was interfering with the intense Mitsurugi/Tsubaki swordfight. Mainly because nobody really wanted to get between two people with sharp, deadly weapons. Nothing was really getting accomplished either.

"YA!"

*SHNK!*

"EEEYAH!"

*CHNK!*

Ryo Sakazaki had entered the ring, without anyone really noticing, gave Hwoarang a quick Zanretsuken in the back of the head. Ryo backdashed and reached his palm out. "Come on." He motioned. Ryo jumped forward with a kick, "HIEN SHIPUU KYAKU!" that immediately met with Hwoarang's EX Hunting Hawk. Ryo fell to the ground.

"Had enough, amateur?"

"You're so vigorous. Maybe I should open up a beginner's class!" Ryo punched Hwoarang in the jaw and Koh-Kened him.

"That was lame." Joe commented.

"Yeah it was lame in KOF XIII as well." Sven lit a cigarette.

Albert Wesker slowly walked into the ring with a huge applause from the audience. He launched Tira up into the air and immediately performed a Phanton Dance. "Mortals are weak! You are nothing to me!"

The crowd's cheers only grew louder.

Raiden and Cody were taking on Noob Saibot at this time. Cody attempted to slash Noob with a knife, only to be uppercutted to the other side of the ring. He threw a Shadow Slide at Raiden, and then proceeded with a Teleport Slam.

"See, this is why I hate Noob. He uses the cheapest tactics imaginable." Sven slammed down his beer.

"Noob isn't really that hard to play against..." John added. "Unless you suck."

Raiden took note of the box in the ring. He then took note of the man coming out of the box with a gun. He then took note of the tranquilizer dart in his neck. And then he finally took note of his face hitting the floor.

Snake took shots at Cody and Noob as well, both blocked. Snake then took out his Cypher, only to fly into a Saibot Upknee.

Meanwhile, Ryo had taken advantage of his fight with Hwoarang. He was readying for an uppercut, when suddenly a portal fell from the sky. Ryo backdashed, and Hwoarang fell through the black portal into Noob's uppercut, through the dimmensional portal. A dazed Hwoarang ended up in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, where a bear and a bird asked him to help them build a car.

"Hey! That KO-stealing jerk!" Ryo ran towards Noob, who Teleport Slammed him from behind. Ryo sprang back onto his feet and clenched his fists.

"SHIN TENCHI...HOAHKEN!"

/Spiral Mountain\

"Whelp, thank you Mr. Hwoarang, thanks to you that car was built in a jiffy! Guh-huh!"

"Yeah, no problem Banjo...where am I again?"

*CRASH!*

"D'aww...a shadow ninja done smashed through my car..."

/The Ring\

Ryo cracked his knuckles. "Did what had to be done..."

Meanwhile, a timid creature was inching her way down to the ring.

"Errm, I can do this...I can do this..." She tripped and fell to the floor. "Ow...I'm so weak, and frail..." The audience showed their sympathies.

"Awww..."

"Poor girl..."

"She's so weak and frail."

As Pyrrha reached the ring she held her sword up.

"Umm...I'm gonna fight you now!" Nobody responded, or even acknowledged her. "Ummm..."

Tron Bonne, meanwhile threw a boulder at Cody. "So you like throwing rocks huh?" Being Tron was distracted, Raiden saw this as a prime opportunity to sneak up on her. A good uppercut sent her out of the ring.

/Spiral Mountain\

"Well, thank you, Mr Shadow Ninja, I don't know where that other guy went off to, but I'm glad you could rebuild my car, guh-huh!"

At that moment, Tron Bonne crashed through his ceiling and onto his car.

"AWW DANGIT!"

/The Ring\

*CHNK!*

"HAH!"

*CRRRRNK!*

"HOO-YAH!"

*SHRNK*

"Mrrrrowww! Hello Baki-Baki!"

"Tsukaka! Now's not the time, can't you see I'm in a -hmmph!- swordfight?"

"That's fine. I found a cat toy..."

"A cat toy? AH! TSUKAKA! That's a live grenade!" As soon as Mitsurugi heard "live grenade" he ran away as quick as he could.

*BOOOM!*

Tsubaki and Taokaka both ended up in an urban city.

"Damnit, Taokaka! What have I told you about picking up strange things off the ground!"

"Meeoooowww..."

"Okay no where...are we...?" said Tsubaki as she watched a naked woman chase a gang member down the street with a giant dildo.

"And, it looks like Snake eliminated both Tsubaki and Taokaka, and they ended up in Saints Row the Third." John said over the speakers.

"But now," said Sven. "Here comes a real American hero, Guile!"

Guile ran into the ring, and immediately hit Mitsurugi with a Sonic Boom.

Wesker and Tira were getting into a pretty heated battle, but unfortunately for Tira, Soul Caliburians weren't known for their teleportation abilities. Wesker took off his sunglasses to reveal his red glowing eyes. "Do I frighten you, miss?"

"Not at all, Mister Wesker! You're nothing but a big...doody-butt! I'LL KILL YOU!" Tira charged forward screaming with her hoop in the air.

"Too slow!" A reversal sent Tira over the ropes and into Space Channel 5. Tira ultimately decided that this was a groovy place to end up.

As Rachel Alucard entered the arena, Sven thought it would be appropriate to play some Ali Project.

"What the hell is this crap?" Joe said in disgust.

"Ali Project, they're a Japanese band who did the themes for Rozen Maiden. Figured it'd be fitting."

"What the hell is Rozen Maiden?" asked John.

"An anime. Pretty good one. Has a theme of gothic lolitas, so..."

"Sven, you and your girly animes." Joe prodded.

"Rozen Maiden's not girly."

"What's it about then?"

"It's about...ceramic dolls...and like, they fight with magical powers and...you know what fuck you! Rozen Maiden kicks ass!"

"Wuss."

"Rozen Maiden's not girly...where's my beer?"

"Sven, I can't believe you're already drunk." John added.

"I'm drunk because you guys are assholes." John and Joe both laughed.

Coming into the ring, Rachel let George XIII into the ring. "Run along now." George XIII's hopped towards Solid Snake. As Snake readied his tranquilizer gun (you know, to use it for food later) George XIII shocked him. (What, haven't you ever seen an electric frog?). While this was going on, Rachel was shooting all kinds of lobelias around Snake.

"What the hell are-"

*ZZZZAAAAPPP*

"Oooh, that's what I call barbecued snake." Sven called out.

Snake decided to set up his mortar and blow Rachel to hell. Upon firing, he quickly realized Rachel could control the wind. He then was the one blown to hell.

Pyrrha was still cowering in the corner. "Umm...if anyone wants to fight..."

Rachel was not doing a good job at making herself not noticed. She has pissed everyone in the ring off with her imps, lobelias, and George XIII. Not to mention her wind control, which was knocking everyone's projectiles off balance. Soon, Rachel was facing off against Ryo, Guile, Snake, and Raiden.

"Ganging up on a girl? That's rather rude..."

"BURN TO CINDER! CHAOTIC FLAME!"

Dormammu had entered the ring, and Ryo and Rachel were both caught in his hyper combo, and sent flying over the ropes. They both ended up in Resident Evil 5. Rachel was displeased.

"This place smells like poor people."

Guile hit Dormammu with a flash kick, and Raiden hit him with a Vicinity Blast. Meanwhile, Cody and Mitsurugi were duking it out. Cody made a mental note to get a sword when he got back to the Street Fighter dimension. Dormammu had thrown Guile across the ring and focused on Raiden. At this moment, Pyrrha decided to hit Guile with her sword. "Hi-ya!...Sorry! I'm so sorry!" A Flash Kick sent Pyrrha into Resident Evil 5, where Rachel and Ryo landed. Unfortunately for her, they were long gone, trying to figure out a way out of the game, and killing zombies. Pyrrha looked around her to see zombies walking towards her.

"Oh no! Black people!"

Meanwhile, Nova flew into the ring. "Can you make this quick, I've got a universe to save." Nova winked and pointed a finger gun at the crowd, who cheered. He went over to Guile, fresh off of his KO, and gave him a nice Nova Strike.

/Warehouse 2-B\

"EE-YAH!" Balrog had just punched the last of the wall. Now they had enough room to enter and exit. "Perfect." said Kano. "Mister Wesker will be pleased."

Rolento rolled around the corner. "Did anybody call vor a demolition team?" He said as he smiled.

"Yeah..." Kano turned to him. "This is the security armory, Ah need to get into the ring in a couple o' minutes. You take command with Balrog 'ere and steal all these weapons."

"And zen I get to blow somezin up?"

"That you do mate."

"Y'all done chit chattin? We got work to do, son." Balrog was grinning. All those weapons...his.

/The Ring\

"Come on slowpoke, catch me!" Nova was flying around the ring, dodging Sonic Booms and hitting Guile with Energy Javelins. Cody, meanwhile, decided he was done his fight with a man who had a sword, so a pocket full of sand in Mitsurugi's eyes gave him enough time to run over to Voldo, the newly entered contestant.

"HSSSSSS" Cody however, didn't see the knives he had in his hand. As Voldo ran in for a slash, he get hit with a mortar grenade. Snake, getting bored, decided to sit in the corner, shooting mortars at whoever's face he didn't like. Wesker had also joined Dormammu in fighting Raiden, who then was joined a near-blind Mitsurugi. Raiden's robe was covered in burned holes, Mitsurugi was bloody and armorless, Wesker was slightly bruised, cut and burned, but Dormammu of course, had no visible damage. Being a cosmic being tends to do that. Gouken, who just entered the ring, decided that he was tough enough to take on all four of them, and started firing Hadokens at Dormammu and Mitsurugi.

"I'll show you all the true power of a Shotokan master!" He said right before Shoryukening Dormammu in the face. Mitsurugi blocked his hurricane kick and slashed at him vertically twice.

"Very impressive." Gouken stroked his beard. At this time, Voldo was thrown over the ropes by Cody's Criminal Upper. He landed in Silent Hill Origins, where Travis Grady just saw him as another monster.

"How about this?" Gouken jumped up into the air and fired three Hadokens at Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi parried them all and delivered an upward slash to Gouken so powerful, it knocked Gouken out of the ring and into Virtua Fighter 5.

"Ah, hello friend, come have a drink with me *hic*." Shun Di was very eager to share his sake with an old stranger.

"Alright, where'd that punk go?" Nova flew around, scoping the ring for Guile. Guile jumped from the turnbuckle, onto Nova, and threw him through the portal.

Guile dropped down, took out a comb, and combed up his hair in celebration. "Superheroes are no match for the American Air Force."

Over in Virtua Fighter 5, Nova landed while Gouken and Shun Di were having a great time. "Move over old man, I need a drink."

Guile then turned around to see that him, Mitsurugi, Wesker, Dormammu, Cody, Raiden, and Snake were the only ones left in the ring.

Results:

Totals (18 votes, Live:Die)

Solid Snake (SSBB) 16:2 (89%)

Dormammu (UMVC3) 14:4 (78%)

Guile (SSF4AE) 14:4 (78%)

Albert Wesker (UMVC3) 13:5 (72%)

Raiden (MK) 13:5 (72%)

Cody (SSF4AE) 11:7 (61%)

Mitsurugi (SC5) 11:7 (61%)

====Line of Survival====

Ryo Sakazaki (KOFXIII) 10:8 (56%)

Noob Saibot (MK) 10:8 (56%)

Hwoarang (SFxT) 10:8 (56%)

Rolento (SFxT) 9:9 (50%)

Gouken (SSF4AE) 8:10 (44%)

Voldo (SC5) 8:10 (44%)

Rachel Alucard (BBCSX) 7:11 (39%)

Pyrrha (SC5) 6:12 (33%)

Nova (UMVC3) 5:13 (28%)

Toakaka (BBCSX) 5:13 (28%)

Tira (SC5) 4:14 (22%)

Tron Bonne (UMVC3) 3:15 (17%)

Tsubaki Yayoi (BBCSX) 3:15 (17%)

KOs: 2 - Snake, Dormammu, Guile 1 - Wesker, Raiden, Cody, Mitsurugi, Ryo, Noob, Hwoarang

Thanks for reading, round 2 coming soon!

Sean "Sven" Dougherty

John Kopczenski

Joseph "Joe" Florio


	5. Round 2 Intro

"This has been going great so far, huh?" Sven said to John and Joe.

"Yeah, lots of awesome fights, and seeing where everyone turns up is usually hilarious." John leaned back in his chair.

/Warehouse 2-B\

"Alright then, Kano says we just grab these boxes and take 'em to Wesker's room." Balrog opened one of the boxes with a crowbar. "Sweet, merciful Jesus." He said as he took out an M-16.

"Ja, this is some real deal, military grade shit." Rolento said as he took the rifle. "'aven't seen one ov these babies since my time in the German special units."

Rolento emptied out the magazine to reveal that they were unloaded. "There's got to be ammo here somewhere..."

"Hold it right there!" said a female voice from right outside the hole they created to get in. "Sonya Blade, special forces, I'm taking you guys in."

"Oh yeah, toots?" Balrog stood up. "You and what back up?"

"This back up, sucka." Jax appeared behind her.

"Ja, this is gonna be fun..." Rolento readied his baton.

/The Ring\

Raiden was electrocuting Cody as the next names were called.

"KANO!" (MK)

Kano walked down into the ring twirling his knives in his hands. "Aye, who do ah get to cut up first?"

"GEN!" (SF4AE)

Gen tiptoed down to the ring in a mantis position. "Hoo hoo hoo, all these youngsters are going down!"

"KABAL!" (MK)

Kabal dashed to the ring, and littered it with Gas Blasts and Buzzsaws immediately upon arrival.

"LITCHI FAYE-LING!" (BBCSX)

"HEY LOOK!" Taokaka called from the stands. "IT'S THE BOOBY LADY!" Litchi covered her breasts and walked into the ring with her head hung low.

"VALKENHAYN R. HELLSING!" (BBCSX)

"Miss Alucard...I will avenge you!" Valkenhayn called out as he ran into the ring.

"FREDDY KRUEGER!" (MK)

"Watch out, kiddies! Freddy's gonna getcha! Hahahaha!" Freddy said as he wiggled his fingers in the air.

"AKUMA!" (SF4AE)

The crowd burst into cheers as the demon himself, Akuma walked into the ring. He proved his worth by throwing a dark Shinkuu Hadouken into Freddy's spine.

"STORM!" (UMVC3)

As Storm flew to the ring, Solid Snake and Guile both had their face in their palms.

"Great, another person who can control wind."

"Great, another person who can fly."

"SETH!" (SF4AE)

Seth thought that being a freakishly powerful being would give him an advantage. He really didn't take into account that Guile, Cody, and Akuma would all be ganging up on him at once.

"SAKURA!" (SF4AE)

"What do you think Sakura's chance of survival is in this ring?" John turned to Sven.

"Well, she was really powerful in Alpha and the Vs series, but ever since 4 she's been kinda...slacking. She's not nearly as strong as she used to be, and I think she'll have some trouble against some of these other contestants."

"FELICIA!" (UMVC3)

"Meow! It's time for a cat fight!" Felicia said as she bounced into the ring.

"STEVE FOX!" (SFxT)

"Hoo yeah, I'm the best boxer there is, baby!"

And finally...

"HAKAN!" (SF4AE)

"Hoo hoo hoo hoo!" Hakan said as he poured oil over himself.

"Hakan is probably the worst Street Fighter character ever." said Sven. John turned to him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Yeah, Hakan's pretty cool."

"Dude, just look at him."

John looked over to see Hakan rubbing oil all over his chest.

"I see your point..."


	6. Round 2 Results

Round 2 (Results)

/Warehouse 2-B\

Balrog ran in for a Dash Punch, but it was blocked by Jax's metal arms. "GOTCHA!" Jax was proving to be a larger challenge than Balrog initially thought. Rolento was running into the same problem with Sonya. All of his baton attacks were being countered by Sonya's cartwheels, and she was too fast for Rolento to counter himself.

"Come on, is the German military really this pathetic?"

Rolento started to have a better idea - running. He rolled backwards into the maze of crates the warehouse created. Sonya ran after him, but eventually Rolento lost her. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

/The Ring\

Wesker dodged Cody's Criminal Upper and sent him flying with a lauch attack. His phone was ringing and needed to get into a safe area. He decided the corner was a good bet.

"Yeah?"

"Ja, this is Rolento. Ve ran into some interference and ve need a little backup."

"Alright, consider it done." Wesker hung up and dashed to Dormammu. "Rolento and Balrog ran into a problem, I need you to go fix it."

"Screw that, I have the fire of the Gods. I'm winning this thing."

"That wasn't a request." A roundhouse kick sent Dormammu flying out of the ring and into Jolly Roger's Bay from Banjo Tooie. Steam filled the entire town for a full 15 minutes as a result.

The newly entered Kano had his hands around Raiden's neck. "'Ey old friend, how's it hanging?"

Mitsurugi slashed Solid Snake's grenade out of the air. "You really think your explosives are going to have any effect on a former samurai?"

"A samurai?"

Mitsurugi stopped and looked confused. "You really just figured that out?"

Solid Snake took a knee. "Para-Medic, you know all about Japanese stuff, right? What's a samurai?" Mitsurugi was actually astonished. Did this guy really radio his support mid-battle to ask what a samurai was? Out of a mixture of pity, confusion, and that awkward feeling you get when you realize you've been fighting a mentally handicapped person, Mitsurugi decided to walk away. He walked into Gen, who rolled into him and attacked him with an array of flying kicks.

"Well Snake, samurai were noble military soldiers in the Feudal Japan days. Have you ever heard of The Seven Samurai? It's a great film directed by Akira Kurasawa, you should definitely watch it." Para-Medic was going off in one of her usual tangents about films.

"Okay, but how do I kill it?"

"Well, ninjas were covert agents trained to sneak around and kill samurai. They specialized in infiltration and espionage. Hm, kind of like you Snake."

"So, I just have to...be me?"

"Basically. Do whatever you do best."

Snake ended the transmission. "Do what I do best, huh?"

Mitsurugi upward slashed Gen out of the ring. He turned around and found himself looking into a crocodile mask at a Solid Snake wearing zombie face paint and a Santa suit.

"Uhh..."

"Hey Mitsurugi, do you like pythons?"

"...Uhhh, what's..."

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" Snake threw a Burmese python onto Mitsurugi and shot him in the crotch with tranquilizer darts about 8 times before kicking him over the top ropes.

"She said do what I do best." Snake said, doing an exaggerated shrug, pandering to the audience. The crowd erupted into a giant storm of cheering.

"That was probably the most entertaining 30 seconds of my life." Joe smacked his hand on the desk.

Mitsurugi was woken up in a field next to Gen. "Where are we, old man?"

"I know just as much as you."

Mitsurugi sheathed his katana and started walking. Gen followed close behind.

/Announcer's booth\

"Uh oh." Sven said into his mic. "Looks like Mitsurugi and Gen have entered..." he sounded an alarm. "The Skyrim challenge! Contestants landing in Skyrim will stay there for the rest of the contest, but if they survive, everything they loot will be theirs to keep!" Sven turned off his mic.

"Gen's not surviving." John laughed.

/The Rift\

Mitsurugi and Gen were both walking to nowhere in silence. Mitsurugi saw a figure in the distance.

"Hey, let's see if that guy can help us."

/The Ring\

Kabal and Litchi had entered the ring while all this was going on. Kabal had Spin Dashed into Guile. "Ksshhkt." Kabal dug his crowbars into Guile's shoulders and tossed him to the mat. Guile sprung back up.

"SONIC BOOM!" His Sonic Booms were meeting with Kabal's Gas Blasts.

Litchi had stuck her staff into the ground and was knocking Cody into it. Her air combos were really giving him some trouble. Cody countered with a Criminal Upper as Valkenhayn appeared in the ring.

"Madam, may I assist you in beating up on this common thug?"

"That'd be lovely." Litchi and Valkenhayn proceeded in double teaming Cody.

Wesker flung Freddy Krueger in the air and hit him with an array of kicks and gunshots. Freddy fell in a heap of pain. "That's a nice combo, kid. You have a chance of beating me...in your dreams!" Freddy attacked him with a flying claw.

"Wait, no you don't have a chance of beating me in your dreams, because that's where I specialize. Um, wait.."

Wesker threw Freddy over the ropes and Bullsworth Academy. Freddy got bored and decided to kill some teenagers to pass the time.

/Warehouse 2-B\

Jax quickly learned that Balrog was just as strong as him. As soon as Balrog got Jax's attacks down and knew how to counter them, he started delivering swift hooks to Jax's face.

"You know, you're a pretty good fighter." Jax backdashed, and started breathing heavily.

"You too, man. Gotta ask you. You banging blondie over there?"

"Excuse me?"

"The bitch. You get in that yet?"

"No, I'm her commanding officer. That would be absurdly unprofessional."

"...What?"

"I mean, we hooked up when we were drunk once but..."

"You mean you're not tapping that? And you've haven't even tried? You a stupid ass nigga." Balrog ran in and dash punched Jax to the ground. "Lights out, motherfucker." An uppercut knocked Jax down for the count. At that monent, Dormammu appeared. "So Wesker wanted me to help, where's the problem?" Balrog pointed over to the maze of boxes, where Sonya was still looking for Rolento.

"Take out the blonde bitch with the big titties, yo." Balrog said as he stomped the unconscious Jax in the crotch. "Yeah stomp ya in da nuts. Yeah bitch ass nigga whatchoo gonna do? Nuttin cuz I knocked you the FUCK OUT!"

/The Ring\

Up in the booth, John put Danzig on the speakers.

~Am I beast or

Am I human

Am I just like you

Power seething

Really reeling

Reaching out for more

Am I demon

Need to know~

Akuma slowly walked towards the ring a huge amounts of cheers. He jumped in and immediately hurricane kicked Valkenhayn in the back.

"Have some class! How dare you hit a man in the back."

"Alright then." Akuma Shoryukened Valkenhayn in the jaw and over the ropes. He landed in the Living Forest stage in Mortal Kombat where a tree ate him alive.

/The Rift\

Mitsurugi turned his head to Gen, still walking. "The sign says we'll reach a town called Riften soon." Gen said nothing. He wasn't really much of a talker. A Khajit in leather armor approached them. "May I help you?"

"You're not from around these parts are you? See, this is a toll road. Fork up 200 gold or turn around."

"We don't have any gold, see we were in this tournament and-"

"No money? Then die!" The Khajit drew his steel sword. Mitsurugi tossed Gen a sword, thin sword, and separated the Khajit's torso from his legs with one motion of his sword. His buddies soon joined the fight. Gen looked at the sword Mitsurugi threw him and decided this would be better settled with his fists.

/The Ring\

Storm flew into the middle of the ring and held her arms out. "LIGHTNING STORM!" Everyone in the ring was hit by the surge of lightning except for Guile, who was blocking, and Wesker, who had super jumped at just the right time. Kabal got the worst of it and ended up flying out of the ring.

Kabal ended up landing on a patch of grass in front of a shed. A man with thick glasses came out, shocked. "Hey Ricky, a god damn fuckin' spaceman fell out of the sky!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Bubbles?" A man with a pompadour and a patchy goatee stepped out of the shed. "Holy shit, a spaceman." Kabal got up.

"Kssshkt. Where am I? Kssshkt."

"Well, you're in front of my friend Bubbles's shed. We're about to smoke some dope and get drunk. Hey, you got any space weed on you?"

"Space weed? Kssshkt. I'm not from space, there was a fighting tournament and-"

"Holy fuck, Ricky, he's a UFC fighter!"

"Oh fuck yeah, I've always wanted to meet one of you guys. Come into Bubbles's shed and we'll smoke some dope."

Kabal shrugged and decided to go inside.

/Announcer's booth\

John turned to Sven. "Did you really add Trailer Park Boys to the multi-dimensional transporter's dimension base?"

Sven smiled. "Maybe."

Seth entered the ring and was immediately attacked by Guile, Storm, Akuma, Cody, and Raiden. Feeling overwhelmed, he teleported to the other side of the ring and laughed. However, he didn't realize Raiden had teleported behind him.

WHAM!

An uppercut sent Seth into Acid Pool from Mortal Kombat. SSSSSSSSsssss...

Raiden shot lightning into the air to celebrate his 2nd elimination, but unfortunately, Kano was right next to him. Kano punched through Raiden's chest and ripped out his heart.

"Fatality, mate." A roundhouse kick sent Raiden's corpse into The Sims. It was safe to say that that Sim's party was a night to remember.

/The Rift\

Mitsurugi wiped the blood off his blade with a rather pristine silk rag. In the distance he could see a town on the coast of the ocean. He decided to walk there and find out where the hell he was at.

/Warehouse 2-B\

Rolento had lured Sonya where he wanted. He sat on top of a giant stack of boxes, stalking his prey. Sonya looked around. "Where the hell did he go to?" She quickly noticed a tripwire connecting two boxes. "Does he really think I'm that stupid? Come on, this is amateur stuff." She knelt down to disarm the tripwire. Rolento had planned that. In fact, the tripwire wasn't even attached to any trap.

He jumped down and beat Sonya over the head with his baton. She was out cold. Dormammu finally caught up with them. "Where's the girl I was supposed to help you wimps with?" He looked down to see Sonya unconscious.

"Ja, she was pretty cute so ah decided to take her out." Rolento laughed at his own joke. Dormammu didn't.

"Well, boss wants us to grab the guns and leave." Dormammu looked around. "Even if he is a bastard." He said between his teeth.

/The Ring\

Sakura Kasugano had entered the ring to Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots Pt 1 by The Flaming Lips.

"Yay! I'm back in this tournament, ready to kick some butt! Then maybe Ryu will take me in as his pupil and I won't have to deal with poopyfaced Dan anymore!" She ran up to Cody. "Hey Cody! You're a meanie so I'm gonna have to eliminate you, okay?" She put up her fists.

"Are you kidding me?" Cody raised an eyebrow. Sakura dove in for a Shoryuken, but Cody blocked it and gave her a Criminal Upper. The shock sent her back into the ropes. A side kick sent Sakura toppling over the ropes and into Persona 4. The other students looked at her. Two girls in the corner were gossiping. "What's with her outfit? Nobody wears those white sailor uniforms anymore." "Yeah, and what's with that headband?"

Litchi ran up to Cody. "Hey, that wasn't very nice! I mean she was just a teenage girl. You didn't have to be that cruel to her." Cody just looked at her.

"You're really rude you know that? You should be more respectful to women."

"Shut up." Cody threw her over the ropes. She landed in an alley Final Fight 2. A group of thugs noticed the scantily clad woman who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, ain't this one a beaut?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have some fun with you..."

"Not a chance." The next 15 minutes consisted of Litchi beating them within inches of their lives.

Felicia rolled into the ring and started slashing at the strongest contender in the ring, Akuma. "Nyaaahhh I'm too fast for you Mr. Demon!"

Akuma was not amused by Felicia's antics. "It's unwise to challenge me, Darkstalker." A hurricane kick knocked her to the ground.

Guile meanwhile was busy with Storm. He Whirlwinds kept pushing him back, but he was getting closer and closer. Storm readied for a Hailstorm, but Guile dashed under her and Flash Kicked her out of the ring. She landed in Marvel vs Capcom 2. Colossus ran up to greet her. "Hey Storm- woah, what did you do to your hair, it looks...different."

Steve Fox was fresh in the ring jabbing Kano in the chest.

/Mercedes-Benz SuperDome Hotel\

Balrog, Rolento, and Dormammu managed to sneak a hefty load of guns and ammunition back into Wesker's room where M.O.D.O.K., Virgil, Firebrand, Heihachi, Jin Kazama, Kazuya, Juri, Adon, and Kuma were standing around talking. Of course except for Kuma for we all know bears can't talk.

Dormammu silenced the room. "Now, with Wesker in the ring, he's not here to order us. We're about to start executing some plans I had in mind."

"Hey, who the hell put you in charge?" Heihachi hollered.

"Nobody did." Said a voice from behind. The voice belonged to Dr Doom, who walked into the room with Magneto. "Sit down, Dormammu."

"Yes sir." Dormammu slumped into a chair.

"Now." Magneto said. "Being Wesker is gone, we are going to be the ones filling in for him."

"First order of business, recruits." Dr Doom's voice held a volume of nobility. "Balrog, what could we do to recruit your friends at Shadoloo?"

"Well boss." Balrog put down the guns he had smuggled in. "Vega's a possibility. The guy'd do anything for skrilla, man."

"Skrilla?"

"Money, sorry, boss. Sagat's a definite no. The guy's hell bent on destroying Ryu, and he's gonna stand by Bison's side until Ryu's dead."

"Plus, we don't need that wussy Sagat anyway, everyone knows I'm the best Muay Thai around." Adon chimed in.

"How about the new Street Fighters, Hugo and Poison?"

"They could work. A sleazy pro wrestler and his ex-gang member manager. Most def' a possibility."

Virgil stood up. "Not a lot of Marvel vs Capcomers wanted to join either. Super Skrull hates the Avengers as much as you, Dr but being the Fantastic Four aren't involved, he feels no need to be involved in any trouble involving them, blah blah blah. X-23 went on a "I'm not evil I was just forced into doing evil things" tangent, and Shuma Gorath just doesn't care about "puny human nonsense." Akuma, I don't trust that guy one bit, I didn't even try."

Dr Doom thought for a second. "How about Deadpool and Taskmaster? They're mercenaries."

"They're pretty attached to the idea of fighting for good."

"Damn."

Magneto spoke up. "What about the Soul Caliburs and BlazBlues?"

Firebrand snarked. "Yeah good luck with THOSE looneys."

Jin Kazama agreed. "Ivy's a crazy sadist, Cervantes is even crazier, Astaroth...that's a whole bother ball game with him. Voldo is...well, Voldo, Tira makes no sense half of the time, and Nightmare's a one man squad. He's his own leader. We're better off without them."

Kazuya spoke with his eyes closed, sitting on the best in a meditative position. "The BlazBlue fighters don't want to be involved at all. They feel they lucked out on being invited to this rumble, and don't really wanna ruin their reputations by being involved in something shady."

"We need Kano in here." Dr Doom spoke. "We knows more about Shao Kahn than any of us do. Most of the recruitable Mortal Kombatants are extremely loyal to Shao Kahn. We might have to take him down. That or persuade his followers."

"Yes, but for now that is irrelevant. I'll take care of M. Bison for now. Balrog, you pay Vega and Hugo a visit." Magneto looked at his group. "Any questions?"

M.O.D.O.K. spoke up. "Yeah when do we get paid?" Magneto Disrupter Blasted him into the wall. "You'll get paid when the jobs done and we have the power of multi-dimensional travel. Do I make myself clear, M.O.D.O.K.?"

"Crystal."

Dr. Doom turned to the silent one in the room. "Juri, you've haven't said anything. You have anything to add?"

"I care not for the politics of this plan. I just wanna do my job, get paid, and get the hell out of here."

Dr. Doom was taken aback. "I like you, you have the qualities of a great key component in this operation."

M.O.D.O.K. was visibly angry. "Hey, she talks back to you and you compliment her, I say-"

"Magneto, please."

Magneto gave M.O.D.O.K. another Disruptor Blast. M.O.D.O.K. stopped talking, for now.

/The Ring\

Hakan slid into the ring and belly flopped onto Steve Fox. "Ho ho ha! Now you know the might of Turkish oil wrestlers!" A powerful uppercut to Hakan's jaw sent him flying into Halo, where he was run over by a Spartan on a banshee.

Felicia (eliminated thanks to Akuma) landed on top on the banshee. She quickly hopped off and scurried to safety.

Steve Fox felt like he was on a roll, so he rushed over to eliminate Guile. He bumped into Kano on the way. "Where d'ya think yer goin'?" An enhanced forward roll sent Steve Fox into Punch-Out.

"Hey, kid glad you're here, our scheduled fighter, Glass Joe's a no-show. Get your gloves laced and go in."

"..What?"

"You think YOU can take on King Hippo?" A booming voice said from the boxing ring.

"Try me, tubby."

The resulting assbeating left a lot of Vegas bookies happy and a lot of gamblers unhappy.

Guile weaved back and forth avoiding Snake's grenades. One Flash Kick later, and Solid Snake ended up in Splinter Cell Conviction, where he and Sam Fisher traded espionage stories over a bottle of scotch.

"Wow folks, looks like these fighters are going down like bowling pins. Only 5 left, and it looks like the third batch of fighters are making their way to the ring." Sven said into his intercom.

Results: (15 votes)

Akuma (SF4AE) 12:3 (80%)

Albert Wesker (UMVC3) 12:4 (75%)

Guile (SF4AE) 11:5 (69%)

Cody (SF4AE) 11:5 (69%)

Kano (MK) 10:5 (67%)

-Line of Survival-

Solid Snake (SSBB) 10:6 (63%)

Steve Fox (SFxT) 9:6 (60%)

Storm (UMVC3) 9:6 (60%)

Mitsurugi (SC5) 9:7 (57%)

Raiden (MK) 9:7 (57%)

Felicia (UMVC3) 7:8 (47%)

Freddy Krueger 7:8 (47%)

Sakura (SF4AE) 6:9 (40%)

Litchi Faye-Ling (BBCSX) 5:10 (33%)

Kabal (MK) 5:10 (33%)

Dormammu (UMVC3) 5:11 (31%)

Hakan (SF4AE) 4:11 (27%)

Gen (SF4AE) 4:11 (27%)

Seth (SF4AE) 3:12 (20%)

Valkenhayn R. Hellsing (BBCSX) 2:13 (13%)

BONUS MATCH:

Balrog (SF4AE) and Rolento (SFxT)

beat

Jax and Sonya Blade (MK)

6 to 5 with 4 abstentions

KOs: 2 - Akuma, Wesker, Guile, Cody, Kano 1 - Snake, Steve, Storm, Mitsurugi, Raiden

KO leaders: 4 - Guile 3 - Wesker, Cody, Snake

Flash in the pan award: Dormammu, who after landing 2nd place last round barely getting any votes this round

Capcom's domination, not only in games, but votes: Capcom took the 4 top spots, and have earned a total of 12 KOs so far.

Sean "Sven" Dougherty

John Paul Kopczenski

Joseph "Joe" Florio


	7. Round 3 Intro

John turned on his mic as he readied the list of the next contestants.

"YOSHIMITSU!" (SFxT)

"Yoshimitsu-5000 here, ready to assist you in your kitchen needs. With 6 stainless steel blades, the Yoshimitsu-5000 is completely dishwasher safe!"

"EDGEMASTER!" (SC5)

A chorus of boos echoed throughout the arena as the veteran swordsman walked down to the ring.

"HILDE!" (SC5)

"Who the hell is Hilde?" Sven asked.

"Didn't you play Soul Calibur 4?" John turned to him.

"Yeah, I played the crap out of it, but I still don't remember who Hilde is."

"JIN KISARAGI!" (BBCSX)

The crowd erupted into screaming teenage girls and marriage proposals.

/Riften\

As Mitsurugi neared the gates of the town, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maybe we'll figure out where the hell we are now."

/The Ring\

Sven fiddled with some CDs. I know who's coming next.

"M. BISON!" (SF4AE)

~"CALIFORNIA!

UBER ALLES!

CALIFORINIA UBER ALLES!"~

Dead Kennedys blasted through the arena as M. Bison Psycho Crushered Edgemaster into the turnbuckle.

Magneto heard the name echo through the arena. He had to wait to confront M. Bison. For now.

However, Bison had a big problem to face entering that ring. A very angry Guile.

"*!"

"Oh shi-"

*wham* *wham* *wham* *wham*

"YOU BASTARD!"

*wham* *wham* *wham* *wham*

"GORO!" (MK)

The huge four arm Shokan jumped into the ring...right onto Hilde.

"VIOLA!" (SC5)

"Who?"

"Another new Soul Calibur character."

"JADE!" (MK)

Jade twirled her staff as she sauntered into the ring. She pulled out a boomerang.

"AHBEHTEHYA!"

"ERMAC!" (MK)

"We are one, we are all, we are the forgotten, we are the deceased, we are the unforgiven, we are but the tormented souls of mortality."

Ermac was really getting into modern goth poetry.

"TRISH!" (UMVC3)

As Trish entered the arena, wolf whistles came from the front few rows. Trish drew her absurdly long sword. The wolf whistles stopped.

"RALF JONES!" (KOFXIII)

"HA! Got an early draw, but I'm Ralf freaking Jones!" The navy officer jumped into the ring and was instantly Telekinetic Slammed by Ermac.

"DAN HIBIKI!" (SF4AE)

"Dan, the greatest fighter to sweep fictional reality has finally arrived!" Someone in the front row threw a bottle at him.

"CERVANTES!" (SC5)

Fear struck the hearts of all who were in the ring as the ghost pirate with the two giant swords jumped into the ring.

"LEONA HEIDERN!" (KOFXIII)

"Yeah! Leona's here!" Ralf ran over to his teammate.

"Ready to kick some ass Ralf?"

"You bet, missy." Ralf had a grin on his face.

And the final fighter of this section...

"SHE-HULK!" (UMVC3)

The giant green woman dashed to the ring and dropkicked Dan in the legs.


	8. Round 3 Results

Sakura entered the eliminated seating in a huff. "This sucks, now Ryu's not gonna train me. And those girls in that high school were mean."

Litchi sat where Taokaka, Rachel, Tsubaki, and Valkenhayn were seating. "Well this area's certainly growing in numbers." Rachel snidely remarked.

"YAY! The boobie lady's here!" Taokaka jumped up and down.

Litchi looked distressed. "We've had 5 fighters in, but we've haven't done anything. We need to prove our worth to this audience, or else we're gonna fall into obscurity, like Guilty Gear."

"Jin's coming in soon. He's gotta do something. He is Jin after all." Tsubaki's smile said it all.

"That Cody there is holding his own. I'm surprised. Didn't really think much of the dude when I first saw him." Nova was small-talking with Ryo about the fight since he got into the eliminated seating.

Ryo however, was noticing something was fishy. He hadn't seen Rolento or Noob Saibot since he's been in here. "I'm gonna go get a drink." Ryo walked off to do some investigating.

"Ooh, and Yoshimitsu seems to have impaled Kano!"

"Oi, you stupid bah-stard! I'm gonna gut you an' pull out all yer wiring'!"

"The Yoshimitsu-5000 has a new wireless design. No more untangling chords! No hassle!" Yoshimitsu upslashed Kano up and over the ropes, and on to a beach. As he lay there, out cold, an Argonian drifter looked at his body. Dismissing him as dead, the Argonian shifted through Kano's pockets. Kano's arm sprang up and clutched the lizard-man by the neck.

"Whaddya think yer doin'?"

"OH! I was just-"

"Not good enough." Kano thrust his knife into the Argonian, and threw him aside like a rag doll. He looked around. He was in a harbor town, and it looked pretty run down, even for his preferences. "Where the hell am I?" He saw a familiar face in the distances. "Aye, that's that Mitsurugi fellow...the dickens he doin' 'ere?"

Then Kano remembered something.

"The Skyrim challenge...Stays there entire match...Money...survivor keeps..." His (real) eye lit up. Screw Wesker, this is where the real gold mine is.

/Superdome Shopping Center\

Something just wasn't right. Ryo could feel sinister intentions were to be had at this tournament. Maybe he was just paranoid. He decided to just sit down and relax and clear his head. He plopped down on a couch in front of some girly clothing store and closed his eyes. Upon opening them he saw King sitting across from him, smiling and holding a half full glass of red wine.

"Hey, stranger." King was still smiling.

"Oh hey, King. What're you doing here?"

"Just accompanying Mai and your sister on their little shopping spree." Ryo looked over to see Yuri and Mai shopping with Benimaru.

"So I've always wondered. Benimaru, is he..."

"Gay? God no, the dude gets laid more than you, Terry, Robert, and Andy combined."

"Then why..."

"He just likes to dress that way. Big into the metrosexual thing. Way before it was considered 'cool'. I mean, the guy's had that same stupid haircut since 1994. Still, nonetheless he's banged about half the girls that have been to the King of Fighters tournaments."

Ryo's eyebrows raised. "Like who?"

King put down her wine glass and started counting on her fingers. "Malin, Vanessa, Athena, Hinako, Kasumi, Vice (worst mistake of his life, as he says), May Lee..." King looked over the Mai and Benimaru, who seemed to be gossiping about something. "...Mai."

Ryo's eyes lit up. "No way..."

"Before Andy, don't worry. Long time ago. Wow, I'm already drunk, I can't believe I just told you that." King laughed. "You didn't hear it from me."

"You really shouldn't be drinking before this fight you know."

King softly kicked his leg. "Lighten up, Captain Serious. I'm near the last in the ring, have some fun once in a while. Plus this wine's making you better looking." King laughed hard enough for Yuri to hear. "King, stop talking to whoever you're talking to and tell me how cute this top is." Yuri ran over to King. "Oh! Ryo!" Yuri walked over and tussled Ryo's hair.

"You can't tell me this top ain't adorable!" Yuri held up a fashionable looking egg white top with some light blue design covering half of it.

"Yes it is very cute, and totally worth the hundred dollar price tag." King said in a monotone voice. "Now go away so I can seduce your brother." Ryo felt a surge of awkwardness go throughout his body.

"Good, now maybe dad can stop complaining about not having any grandchildren yet." Yuri laughed. Ryo slumped in his chair. At this moment he wished he could teleport, far, far away.

Yuri ran off back to her friends. "Beni! King doesn't think this top is cute!"

"Don't listen to King, hun. She has no taste." Benimaru laughed. "Jay-kay, you know I love you King!"

King just ignored him. "You realize we were just joking, right?"

Ryo still wanted to die.

"Really? Wesker's payin' that much?" A conversation in the distance caught Ryo's attention. He looked over to see Billy Kane and Rolento talking. They started walking towards the hotel elevator.

"Not to say you aren't a good looking guy, it's ju- Hey!" Ryo walked away to pursue them. He remembered Rolento from Capcom vs SNK 2, and he knew Billy Kane was always up to no good. The two of them together had to mean something was definitely going on. King called out to Ryo, "Hey, where are you..." Ryo paid her no mind.

"King! You can't tell me THIS isn't the sexiest thing you've ever seen!"

/The Ring\

Edgemaster and Hilde have entered the ring. Edgemaster decided to go after the leader - Wesker - which was a horrible idea. Edgemaster had been in mid-air most of the right. Totally dominated by Wesker's air attacks. Unfortunately for Soul Caliburians, they had no air attacks. A well timed kick in mid-air sent Edgemaster over the ropes and into a battlefield, where guns were being fired from all directions. He decided swords were not a choice weapon to defend himself in this situation, so he hid himself in a barrel.

Hilde, however, was doing a good job at keeping Guile at a formidable distance with her long ranged weapon.

Jin Kisaragi entered the ring, with cheers from the BlazBlue section of the eliminated seating, most notably from Tsubaki. He had chosen to challenge Akuma, another bad idea, and was instantly Shoryukened over the ropes, next to wear Edgemaster was hiding.

However, Call of Duty multiplayer matches were notorious for air strikes.

"Oooh...what a way to go." John called out as both Jin and Edgemaster were blown to smithereens by a missile.

Tsubaki slammed her foot down. "Damnit!"

/Superdome Hotel, Shao Kahn's Room\

Dr Doom had requested permission to meet up with Shao Kahn. He had acquired the information of his whereabouts from Kabal as he was returning to the arena to head to the eliminated seatings. Fortunately for Doom, Kabal was too stoned to think anything of it.

"May I come in, Emperor?" Doom said as he knocked on the hotel door. He was greeted by Baraka, Mileena, and Sheeva. He noted it was a great decision to request an audience with Kahn, rather than storm the hotel room uninvited. His crew looked rather...menacing. Noob and Quan Chi sat on a bed, while Shang Tsung stood next to Shao Kahn, who had brought his throne over from Outworld. Reptile and Skarlet were also in the room, looking ready to pounce on Dr Doom, should he try anything to harm their master.

"Shao Kahn, I come with you with an alliance offer. I am working with Wesker and Magneto, as you may or not know, and we could really your influence, and we shall make it worth your while."

"Oh yeah? How will you do that?"

"You've heard of the prize of this tournament, right?"

"Yes, the power of multidimensional travel."

"Our partner, Albert Wesker seeks that power, and plans to achieve god status, and erect an empire that spans across the entire multi-universe. If all goes according to plan, us, along with you and Outworld, will reign supreme. All will bow to our will, or face a gruesome death. Sounds like something you'd be interested, no?"

Shao Kahn smiled. "I like the way your friend Wesker thinks. I'd be honored to be aligned with a man of such ambition."

"Very good news." Dr Doom was quite happy it had worked out as he planned. "Please join us in Wesker's room for a meeting once he is done dominating that entire ring." Dr Doom left, being lead by Baraka and Kintaro. The door closed behind him.

Shang Tsung turned to Shao Kahn. "This is unlike you, to be working for someone, rather than commandeering the scheme yourself."

"That's just what I want them to think. Once their back is turned, it will not be Albert Wesker who will be calling the shots, it will be I, Shao Kahn to be the holder of this power." Shao Kahn let out a loud, evil laugh. His entire crew followed with their own laughter.

However, Dr Victor Doom was not a stupid man. He anticipated Shao Kahn's imminent betrayal; he had a plan of his own.

/The Ring\

M. Bison had officially entered the ring. Magneto was keeping a close eye on him from the stands. Akuma had teleported over to him and the two engaged in an intense fight.

Goro had also entered into the ring, and Cody and Yoshimitsu had stopped what they were doing to attack the giant Shokan Prince. Cody was instantly grabbed and thrown across the ring. Yoshimitsu just kept catching fireballs to the face. Hilde continued sidestepping Guile's Sonic Booms - one advantage Soul Caliburians had over Street Fighters - and continued attacking from long range. Hilde was suddenly tripped by an Astral Ball from behind, executed by Viola, who had just entered. Guile took advantage of this situation, and ran up to Hilde and performed a Flash Explosion, knocking her out of the ring and into Knights of the Round. He kneeled down and started sobbing. "I've failed..." Lancelot paid no attention to her.

Guile turned around to see something he hadn't noticed before.

Bison. In the ring.

His eyes suddenly filled with the intense flames of rage.

"*BIIIIIISSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOONNNN!*" Guile's body resembled a cheetah, and Bison the gazelle. Guile tackled Bison and to be blunt, was beating the piss out of him with his bare fists.

/Hotel Lobby\

Ryo had seen Billy Kane and Rolento go on an elevator together. He watched the numbers above the elevator until it stopped at floor 27. He got on the next elevator to floor 27. "Hurry up, hurry up!" Ryo was mashing the 27 button as if that would let the elevator know he was in a hurry. 45 seconds later (which seemed like an eternity to Ryo) he was at floor 27. He ran to see if he could catch up to Billy and Rolento, and through the corner of his eye, he saw them enter a door. He quietly tiptoed to see what room number they had entered. 2719. He took a mental note. "2719, 2719, remember this Ryo" he whispered to himself.

"Ja, ve got a new face. Let me introduce my new friend, Mr. Billy Kane."

"'ello, I 'eard you was hoirin'. Hehe..."

Ryo was right. There was something up if somebody was hiring muscle. He tried remembering the name they mentioned earlier. Wesker. Albert Wesker? The man in the ring right now? He headed down to the elevator to find out more.

/The Ring\

"YOU CAN NOT STOP THE MIGHTY GORO!" Goro stomped on Cody's head and threw him into Yoshimitsu. Jade thrust her staff into Goro's back and tossed him down into the mat.

"JADE, WARRIOR OF EDENIA! YOU WORK FOR SHAO KAHN THEN YOU BETRAY HIM ALONG WITH KITANA! YOU MUST DIE!" Goro grabbed Jade and hammered his fists into her skull.

"Yoshimitsu-5000 now comes with 40% more spring in its step!" Yoshimitsu pogo-bounced on his sword on top of Goro.

Jade ran and held her staff over her head. As she jumped up, she found herself suspended in mid-air. A Telekinetic Push sent Jade over the ropes. She landed on a moving train and rolled off. Nathan Drake grabbed her hand and hoisted her back up. "How's it going? You doing anything tonight?" Nathan's smirk was as wide as his head.

"We have eliminated the traitor, Prince Goro." Ermac said as he floated in the air.

"INDEED. NOW LET'S TAKE CARE OF THESE OTHER NUISANCES."

Wesker got a call from Dr. Doom. He retreated to the corner and answered it.

"Sir, Shao Kahn now ours."

"Excellent." Wesker hung up. He then saw a familiar face. "Ah, Trish, the demon, are you joining us today?"

"Why yes I am." She said as she blasted Wesker into the ropes with her electricity.

/Superdome Shopping Center\

"Where the hell did King go?" Ryo scrambled to find her. He bumped into Guy, a face he recognized. "Woah, buddy, you alright?"

"Something is going on, Guy. Rolento and Billy Kane are up to something sinister with a man named Wesker."

"Rolento's involved?" Guy turned serious. "There must be something up then, if he has anything to do with it. Come with me, we need to meet up with Haggar right away."

"But I need to find King!"

"We'll find her later, come with me, I'm sure Haggar would love to hear this."

Ryo sighed. "Okay then."

/The Ring\

"Ralf Jones is HERE!" Ralf called out as he rushed to the ring.

"Dude." Sven turned to John and Joe. "What the hell happened to Ralf's arms, they're like...ginourmous, even for fighting game standards."

"I think him and Clark have been hitting up the steroid department." John smirked.

"They look like they're made of tumors." Joe raised an eyebrow.

One of the security guards burst in. "Guys, we have a problem, we need one of you to come with me, NOW!"

John and Sven looked at each other. "NOSE GOES!" They immediately put their finger on their nose then looked at Joe. "...God dammit, I hate you guys. So much." Joe got up and followed the security guard.

Dan Hibiki jumped into the ring and kicked Ralf in the back. "Piss off, Dan, I got bigger things to deal with." Ralf tossed Dan to the other side of the ring and continued punching Goro. Dan fumed. "Fine, then! I guess I'll fight...you!" He Gadokened the extremely tired Cody over the ropes and into The Suffering. He did not fare too well against hellspawn without a gun.

Viola was throwing her Astral Ball all around the ring, hitting Guile, Akuma, and Ermac with it multiple times. Akuma was especially agitated by this, and teleported over to her, kicking her into the air.

"THE OTHER REALM AWAITS!"

"Holy crap, the Demon Armageddon!" John was really excited to finally see Akuma perform this move.

/Riften\

"Ah, good, Viola, you're here. We could use a mage. A man told us we could be in his secret club if we shake down some of these villagers for rent money. Then maybe we could figure out how to get out of here." Viola was extremely surprised to see Mitsurugi.

Kano in the distance, just watched.

/Superdome Security Offices\

"Alright, what do you dickbutts want?" Joe was rather annoyed, and it showed.

"Sir, Jax and Sonya says that Rolento and Balrog have run off with some of the guns from the security armory."

"Yeah, we tried to stop them, but we failed. I apologize." Jax had his head hung low.

"Those guns aren't even real. Seeya." Joe turned abruptly and walked away.

"Um...sir are you sure?"

"Yeah, probably. Now leave me alone, I wanna watch the freaking fight."

"Uhhh..." The head of security was at a loss.

"I guess we have to take matters into our own hands. Of course." Sonya angrily stormed off. Jax went to follow her but a security guard of African-American descent stopped him. "Hey man, I gotta ask you...you tapping that?"

Jax's eyebrow raised. "No, we're a professional partnership, it would be out of line."

"Nigga the fuck is wrong with you?"

/The Ring\

Cervantes entered the ring. The undead pirate immediately picked a fight with Ermac. On the other side of the ring, Wesker was having his way with Trish. "I'm sorry, missy, you're good, but not nearly enough of a match for me." Wesker kicked her into Dissidia: Final Fantasy. With her giant sword, she almost fit right in. Her outfit wasn't quite ridiculous enough, however.

Soon afterwards, Cervantes dug his two swords into Ermac's chest and tossed him over the ropes. Ermac landed in Psychonauts. Dogen quickly ran away. "AH! IT'S THE LAKE MONSTER!" Ermac got up dazed and got decimated with a plethora and psychokinetic blasts.

Cervantes laughed. "You really think your telekinetic powers could defeat me?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Psycho Power could." Cervantes turned around to see M. Bison's fist, full of Psycho energy. He landed in Secret of Monkey Island in front of Guybrush Threepwood.

"Take this!" Guybrush shouted as he sprayed Cervantes with root beer. After it was apparent that it had no effect on Cervantes, Guybrush ran away screaming, possibly urinating himself.

Leona Heidern got into the ring and immediately started helping Ralf take down Goro. Joe, around this time had entered the booth.

"So, what happened?" Sven asked.

"Eh, just some stupid bullcrap I didn't feel like dealing with."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." The subject was then immediately dropped.

Bison went to continue his fight with Guile, but Dan stood in his way. "You work with Sagat right?"

"Yes, now get out of my way."

"Sagat is the one who killed my father!"

"Well, if he made you, he must have deserved to die."

Dan, enraged, Shoryukened Bison, but he was grabbed, and tossed casually over the side. "I don't have time to deal with you, I have a pressing matter to take care of." Dan landed in NBA Jam. To pass the time, he decided to challenge Gerald Wallace to a game of one-on-one. Dan lost 84-6.

She-Hulk entered the ring and stomped around. "SHE-HULK SMASH!" She ran up to Ralf and bonked him on the head. "SHE-HULK SMASH!" She ran up to Guile and bonked him on the head as well. "SHE-HULK SMASH!" She ran up to Yoshimitsu.

"Yoshimitsu-5000 is now 80% more bonk-proof!" An upward sword slash sent her into Sonic the Hedgehog, where she bonked Dr. Robotnik on the head.

Leona turned to Ralf, sweating. "I have an idea to take down Goro..."

"No, please don't."

"Yes, I must activate my Orochi powers. I think I have some control over them now. If I become out of hand, I want you to eliminate me immediately."

"Yes, ma'am." Leona jumped back, and tapped into her inner blood curse. Her hair turned red as she scream in a way that would make any man's skin crawl. Blood pouring from her mouth, she tore into Goro.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Goro was slashed, kicked, and punched further and further into the ropes. One final spin kick sent him into Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, where a car broke his fall.

"D'OH! NOT AGAAAAIN!"

As Leona turned around, Ralf kept his distance. "Are you alright?" Ralf was sent flying into Nuts and Bolts as well, right on top of Goro.

"Oh crap..."

Everyone in the ring stared at Leona as she puked blood (except for Guile and Bison, who were beating the living daylights out of eachother).

"Woah, things just got a lot more interesting..." Wesker commented.

"Yoshimitsu-5000 cleans even the toughest of blood stains!"

Results (18 votes)

M. Bison (SSF4AE) 13:5 (72%)

Yoshimitsu (SFxT) 13:5 (72%)

Albert Wesker (UMVC3) 14:6 (70%)

Akuma (SSF4AE) 13:6 (68%)

Leona Heidern (KOFXIII) 12:6 (67%)

Guile (SSF4AE) 13:7 (65%)

-Line of Survival -

Cervantes (SC5) 11:7 (61%)

Dan Hibiki (SSF4AE) 11:7 (61%)

Ermac (MK) 10:8 (55%)

Kano (MK) 10:9 (53%

Ralf Jones (KOFXIII) 9:9 (50%)

Cody (SSF4AE) 10:10 (50%)

Goro (MK) 8:10 (44%)

Trish (UMVC3) 7:11 (39%)

Viola (SC5) 6:12 (33%)

She-Hulk (UMVC3) 5:13 (28%)

Jade (MK) 4:14 (22%)

Jin Kisaragi (BBCSX) 4:14 (22%)

Hilde (SC5) 3:15 (17%)

Edgemaster (SC5) 1:17 (6%)

KOs: 2 - Bison, Yoshi, Wesker, Akuma, Leona 1 - Guile, Cervantes, Dan, Ermac

Total KOs Leaders: 5 - Wesker, Guile 4 - Akuma 3 - Cody, Solid Snake

Jobbers: BlazBlue. BB has 6 characters out, and 0 eliminations. Soul Calibur doesn't seem to be that far behind that, especially with this round's horrible showing, with Cervantes being the only exception.

Capcom still: Killing it.

Hey, look a female: Leona so far is the only female to survive a round.

Sean "Sven" Dougherty

John Paul Kopczenski

Joseph "Joe" Florio

and Nick Torcasio, Professional Grammar Nazi


	9. Round 4 Intro

"So Haggar, we seem to have trouble, and it's about to concern us." Guy led Ryo to the room he had Haggar were sharing.

"Who's ass do I gotta beat?" Haggar had a grin across his giant face.

"Woah woah woah, we're not rushing in yet." Ryo intervened. "We gotta play this smart. Wait until we know exactly what's going on, then hit them when they least expect it."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Guy asked.

"First, what the hell's going on?" Haggar looked confused. Ryo stepped in between them.

"I overheard Rolento and Billy Kane talking." Haggar grabbed his pipe immediately after hearing the word "Rolento".

"That German bastard again?"

"Well, they were talking about being employed by Albert Wesker. I don't know exactly what's going on, but it sounds bad. Especially if Rolento and Billy Kane are involved. Billy Kane will do anything for a few Pounds, so I don't doubt it's something evil." Ryo turned to Guy. "Billy's not really that bad of a guy, especially now that Geese Howard is dead, but he's still paid muscle at heart."

Guy sat down. "I think we need to get larger numbers. No doubt Wesker's already employed a small army."

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to get King on our side."

"Do you know her number?"

"No, but she's with my sister, I'll call her." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

/Superdome Shoe Outlet\

"SHOES SHOES SHOES SHOES OMIGAWD SO MANY SHOES!" Yuri didn't even notice her phone vibrating.

/Haggar and Guy's Hotel Room\

Ryo sighed. "Nothing."

"Well then." Haggar stood up. "Let's go find some muscle."

/The Ring\

John turned on his microphone.

"I now introduce to you..." John took a deep breath.

"EZIO AUDITORE DA FIRENZA!" (SC5)

"It took weeks for me to memorize how to say his name correctly."

Ezio strolled down the ring to a huge amount of applause. The hero of the better part of the Assassin's Creed series had been practicing his blade techniques before the fight.

"And another famous face..."

"KRATOS!" (MK)

Kratos slowly strode down to the ring with the chanting of the God of War theme blasting in the background. He didn't care about the contest, or the prize. He just wanted to spill blood, and lots and lots of it.

"You know," said Sven. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Kratos needs to get laid. He's way too serious."

"PHOENIX!" (UMVC3)

"How do you think Phoenix is gonna fare in this fight, John?" Sven asked.

"Too low of a health bar. Won't last a second unless she becomes Dark Phoenix early on."

"NATSU!" (SC5)

"Who?"

John sighed. "ANOTHER NEW SOUL CALIBUR CHARACTER, SVEN."

"NEMESIS!" (UMVC3)

"S.T.A.R.S.! MUST KILL S.T.A.R.S.!"

"Ah, good, Nemesis, I was awaiting your entry."

"WESKER! WE KILL S.T.A.R.S.!"

"Not until Chris or Jill come in, friend."

"DANTE!" (UMVC3)

The crowd cheered as Dante strutted down the walkway. "Aw yeah, the sultan of swag is here! The colossal cool! The smoothest video game character to hit the scene, baby!"

Trish in the eliminated seating sighed. "Ugh, always so full of himself."

"KUNG LAO!" (MK)

Another burst of cheers erupted as the Shaolin monk made his way down to the ring.

Kung Lao was rather confused by the cheers. "Maybe I'm just so awesome I don't even have to do anything to get a fanbase."

"AMATERASU!" (UMVC3)

The Sun Goddess howled as she was greeted with a huge amount of cheers.

"You know what always bugged me about Amaterasu in MvC3? They gave her a butthole."

"...You're weird, Sven." Joe shook his head.

"ATHENA ASAMIYA!" (KOFXIII)

"Hello, adoring fans! When I win this tournament, I will give you all a sneak peek at my new single, Cherry Blossom Love Love Party!"

Kratos quickly turned to the walkway. "Athena? No, that's not Athena, that's just some Japanese school girl."

"RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!" (BBCSX)

Joe smiled. "BlazBlue could get an elimination here. Ragna is basically Sol Badguy. He's freaking awesome. Not to mention broken as all hell, like, for instance, Sol Badguy."

"VEGA!" (SSF4AE)

The Spanish cage fighter bowed to the crowd before Claw Diving into the ring.

"T. HAWK!" (SSF4AE)

"In my opinion, T. Hawk's one of the more underrated Street Fighters." John said. "Lot of power behind the guy. He could do quite well here."

"RAIN!" (MK)

"Rain too. Definitely one of the cooler Mortal Kombat characters. Just so underrepresented. I mean come on, they included every character up to UMK3 on disc except for Rain, then went like 'Oh shit we forgot Rain' and added him as DLC."

And the final fighter of this round...

"KOS-MOS! I mean..."

"MU-12!" (BBCSX)

John and Sven both laughed.


	10. Round 4 Results

Going to Haggar was a great move, Ryo had realized. The man was a lot smarter than he looked - in fact he was a god damned MAYOR - and had a great plan for quickly recruiting people to his side. The idea was simple; let someone on the inside know what's going on. The inside being of course the ring, not the useless security (useless thanks to Joe, to be honest, who had basically thrown security completely off Wesker's trail out of pure apathy). First, they had to find somebody. Ryu? Yeah that'd work. Kyo? Great idea. Something caught Ryo's eye, heading to the locker rooms.

"Kung Lao!" Ryo called out.

Kung Lao turned around. "Yes?"

"Hey, I'm glad I ran into you, we could both use your assistance." The monk looked confused.

"Excuse me but, I'm not so sure I know you." Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"You don't remember me? Ah, nevermind, we need your help. Wesker, the blonde guy with the sunglasses in the ring..." Ryo explained the entire situation. Kung Lao took a second to think over the situation. "Yes, I will help. I'll see what I can do once I'm in the ring. Perhaps you should inquire with Lord Raiden. He should be of help." Ryo nodded. Ryo and guy bid adieu to Kung Lao as they parted their separate ways.

"Now...let's find this Raiden guy." Guy smiled. They passed Quan Chi in the hall way, who was making his way to the eliminated seating. Shao Kahn's instructions were playing in his head.

/The Ring\

Back in the ring, Kratos and Ezio were engaged in a heated duel. Ezio was dodging the Chains of Olympus and fired a round from his pistol at Kratos. It grazed his arm, but Kratos being well, Kratos, barely flinched and continued his assault.

"THE MIGHT OF THE SPARTAN ARMY IS WITHIN THESE BLADES, YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!"

"I must disagree, by the Auditore family has bestowed their assassins arts onto me, and eventually, you will grow weary, for my poison tipped blades are stopped by no man, neither Noble or Spartan. While I have never faught a Spartan of your caliber, I will let you know I will eventually come up on top."

"THE SPARTAN LEGACY IS ONE THAT SPANS A GREATER TIME PERIOD THAN THOSE OF THE AUDITORE ASSASSINS! I'VE FACED TONS OF ASSASSINS, MANY MEN FELL AT MY KNEES! YOU RELY ON SNEAKINESS AND STEALTH AMONG OTHER THINGS SUCH AS TRICKERY AND SHADOWS, BUT I SPILL THE BLOOD OF EVERY ENEMY I FACE WITH THESE HERE BLADES, AND YOU WILL NOT BE AN EXCEPTION!"

"I beg to differ for..."

The audibility of Ezio and Kratos's quarrel were drowned out by Guile and Bison.

"YOU." *wham* "BASTARD." *wham* "HOW." *wham* "DARE." *wham* "YOU." *wham* "KILL." *wham* "CHARLIE!" *wham* "YOU." *wham* "WILL." *wham* "PAY." *wham* "FOR." *wham* YOUR." *wham* "CRIMES!" *wham*

Wesker retreated back into a corner and dodged Akuma's Hadokens. Leona was convulsing and attacking Yoshimitsu who blocked her attacks, and had yet to deliver one of his own.

"The Yoshimitsu-5000 comes equipped with the necessary protection to ward off crazy women with blood curses. Men, have no fear! Should you ever date a woman with a blood curse, the Yoshimitsu-5000 will be there to prevent such dilemmas!" Ralf had been in the eliminated seating, shaking his head at Leona's terrible decision.

"YES YOUR ASSASSINS MAY HAVE KILLED SEVERAL POLITICIANS AND DIGNITARIES BUT I HAVE KILLED GODS!"

"I live by shadow and family, you live by vengeance and power, you will be slain."

Phoenix had entered the ring, and flew around the ring blasting people with TK Shots, and diving into Akuma with TK Overdrives.

"BASTARD!" *wham* "BASTARD!" *wham* "BASTARD!" *wham*

Leona stopped her assault for a moment and dodged back.

"The Yoshomitsu-5000 wears out the toughest opponents! With its patented design, it can withstand the most gruesome of assaults. Two year warranty! Act now and receive this handy keychain laser pointer!"

"SHUT..." Leona was engulfed in red flames. "...UP!" A giant flame sword had formed around her arm, and with a strike of terrific force, slammed into Yoshimitsu.

"The Yoshimitsu-5000, however is not equipped for being ripped in half by an exploding flame sword. Shutting down." Pieces of Yoshimitsu eventually landed in WALL-E. Tiny droids cleaned up the mess in seconds. The crowd chanted Leona's name, but Leona in her state was unable to register it, and just continued her mad assault on the rest of the ring.

Natsu saulted into the ring. "Alright! Time to prove I belong here! I'm so much better than Taki, and much prettier! Now who's going down fi-"

"PREPARE YOURSELF!"

Akuma sent Natsu into Naruto: Ninja Storm, where Hinata nursed her wounds.

/Eliminated Seatings\

Ralf was fed up. "Leona's not coming to her senses. This is really bad. She's gonna make a fool of herself." He needed to think. The arena was not the place to have a ponder, however. Way too much noise. He decided to take a walk.

However, as he was walking he noticed something strange. He felt...alone. In fact he was alone. The usually crowded lobby was now completely desolate and dark. Ralf felt this rush of intense fear. He decided to run. The room grew darker and darker the more he progressed, and the walls seemed to move farther and farther away from him. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hello? Is anyone here? Where am I?" Had he stumbled onto a back room? He wasn't paying 100% attention to wear he was walking, but he was certain he was heading towards the hotel.

"ANYONE?"

Ralf turned around. Maybe if he could go back the way he came, he could find his way back to the arena. A figure blocked his path. A bald, pale man with red insignias across his body, and black eye makeup.

"Ralf Jones, you had led a life of mindless servitude. Fighting, what was it all worth? Glory? Wealth? What do you have to say for yourself?" The man bellowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ralf's fear grew more overwhelming. He wasn't a man who scared easily, but at this moment he felt as if he could cry.

"Why fight for yourself when you could be fighting for the greater good?"

"...What?"

"Ralf you are nothing but a tool in warfare. A mere pawn. Join me and you will be all you wish you were. All your fears, all your insecurities, vanished."

Ralf could feel his will crumbling. "...Yes...YES! I'm tired of being a pawn!"

"Very good, now your path to nirvana has been complete." Quan Chi snapped his fingers. The room returned to normal. People passed by him. Everything was as it was. However, Ralf's eyes were completely white.

"Now." Quan Chi beckoned. "Follow me, slave."

"Yes, master..." Ralf's usual boisterous voice was now tired and monotone.

/The Ring\

Kung Lao teleported to avoid Dante's gunshots. "Please, stop fighting me, I need your help!"

"Ha! Like you're going to trick me with that!"

"Alright, fine then." Kung Lao spun around and caught Dante in an X-Ray attack. Dante groaned about his broken bones.

"Oh get up, I just broke a few of your bones, it's not that big of a deal..."

"Ooowww..." Dante was suddenly feeling a lot less cool.

"So are you gonna listen to me now?"

"No...screw you!" Dante tried to get up, using his sword as a crutch.

"Alright then..." Kung Lao grabbed Dante and threw him over the ropes and into Ninja Gaiden 2. The black ninjas ignored the man wincing in pain.

The crowd instantly started booing Kung Lao. "What, I thought that was the point of this tournament?"

Nemesis was pounding his bazooka into Leona. "S.T.A.R.S.!" Amaterasu jumped into the ring and started running towards Akuma. "They seriously let a dog into this tournament?" A couple of slashes from Amaterasu's back sent him into the ropes.

/Wesker's Suite, Room 2719\

Balrog showed up into the room with three new faces. "Guys, let me introduce you to Hugo, Poison, and Vega." Vega bowed. "Sorry to make this introduction short, but I have to be getting to the ring. I'm sure you all understand." He walked over and grabbed Juri by the hand. "I'll be certainly making a more formal acquaintance to you, my darling." Vega lifted up his mask and winked. He held a sinister looking smirk long enough for Juri to roll her eyes. Vega somersaulted backwards. "I bid you all adieu." Vega left for the ring.

"Creep." Juri scoffed. Billy Kane walked up to Poison.

"Poison, innit? Ah'm Billy Kane, I'm sure you've heard of me. Geese Howard's loyal second in command."

"Save it, Kane, Poison's not what you think she is."

"Aw, hush, you always have to ruin the surprise." Poison smiled while speaking in a rather deep voice. Billy Kane stepped back. "Uhhh...wait." The gears in Billy's head finally started turning.

"...WHAT?" Poison laughed as Billy ran into the bathroom and washed his face rather thoroughly. "Must...wash off...shame." Raven, another newcomer spoke up. "So where is this Wesker guy anyway? When are we getting paid."

"Wesker's in the ring, beating the ever loving crap out of Phoenix along with another one of our associates, Nemesis." Quan Chi said as he walked in, with Ralf at his side. Billy Kane walked out of the bathroom and held up his staff.

"OI! What's 'e doin' 'ere?" Billy had his staff up to Ralf's jaw. Quan Chi put his hand on Billy's staff and lowered it. "Don't worry, Mr. Jones is under my control."

Billy just shook his head. "I'm surrounded by a bunch of bloody freaks."

"FREEZE!" Everyone instantly jumped up to see Captain America, holding his shield. M.O.D.O.K. yelled, "It's Cap! Kill him!"

"Wait just a second." Quan Chi held up his hand with a smile on his face. Captain America walked into the room, slowly turning into Shang Tsung as he walked. Dr Doom was behind him, laughing.

"You know, forming an alliance with Outworld wasn't such a bad idea." Doom put his hand on Shang Tsung's shoulder. "We could really use this man's talents."

Dormammu stood up. "Can this sorcerer turn into Hulk?" Shang Tsung replied by turning into The Hulk and giving him his best "HULK SMASH!".

"I might have an idea, then..."

/The Ring\

"PSYCHO BALL!" Athena Asamiya strafed across the ring, shooting off Psycho Balls all over the place, and teleporting whenever she ran into trouble. This was not pleasing Ragna the Bloodegde, who was appalled by her cowardly tactics.

"FOOL! YOU DO NOT FIGHT LIKE A WARRIOR! PREPARE TO SUCCUMB TO MY BLADE!" Ragna lifted his giant sword and prepared to eliminate Athena, but Kung Lao stood in his way.

"Please, stop, I need this woman. There is great danger among us, and I strongly suggest you find another opponent to challenge."

"PISS OFF!" Ragna began slashing at Kung Lao wildly, catching him in an Inferno Divider. The BlazBlue section of the eliminated seating cheered.

"COME ON RAGNA!"

"Kick his ass!"

Much to their disdain, a Multi Kick and a well timed Spin sent Ragna over the ropes and into God of War 2. The Colossus looked at him.

"WHAT, YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME TOO?" The Colossus smashed him like a fly and wiped him on the Parthenon.

While this was happening, Kung Lao explained the situation to Athena. Athena didn't look like she fully understood, but nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh huh, sure I'll help!"

"Good, just let me eliminate you, and-"

"No way! That Ragna guy was right! I need to fight more like a warrior, and challenge somebody head on."

Kung Lao gave her a blank look. "Well, why don't you challenge *that* guy."

"Okay!"

"Hey mister, I'm gonna fight yo-"

"SHIN SHORYUKEN!"

Athena landed in a cave, and three other warriors looked at her. The one with the sword spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Athena..." Athena rubbed her head. "Athena Asamiya? Famous pop idol? How do you NOT know me?"

Mitsurugi looked at Viola and Gen. "What's a pop idol?"

"Eh kids these days..." Gen stroked his beard. Viola just shrugged.

"Anyway, Athena, what powers do you have? We've been fighting these zombie creatures all day, and we need assistance."

"Well, I can heal..."

"GREAT! Heal the wounded while we fight off the rest of these things. I think I heard somebody call them Drougrs."

"Uhh...okay."

"Oh, and it looks like Athena is the 5th fighter to be sent to Skyrim!" Sven shouted over the intercom. Kung Lao shook his head. "Damnit..."

Vega's stage theme from SF2 stormed through the arena as Vega lifted his claw to the crowd. He claw dived Leona Phoenix, who had been fighting Wesker.

"Good, Vega, help me with Guile!"

"Sorry Bison, I don't work for you anymore. Balrog and I have found a new employer. One that pays a lot more than you."

"WHAT?"

With that, Guile found his opportunity to Flash Explosion Bison out of the ring, and into Gunstar Heroes. Smash Daisaku looked at him. "...Father?"

Leona beforehand, was giving Nemesis the beating of his life. Despite the fact that he was a zombie, and couldn't really feel pain, Leona's attacks had taken a toll on him. But now, Leona was dealing with both Vega and Nemesis.

"*BRRRAAAAH! GO AWAAAYYYY!*" Leona screamed with blood pouring out of her mouth. T. Hawk entered the ring in a rather stylish way; by performing an immaculate Mexican Typhoon to Nemesis, sending him crashing down outside of the ropes. He followed that up with a Condor Dive to Vega, and slamming his face into the mat.

"NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!" Vega got up to see Guile standing right above him. Guile grinned. "Remember me?"

"Hey, man I don't work for Bison any moooooo-" Vega was throw into Plants vs Zombies, and watched Nemesis destroy a yard full of pea shooters for a full 15 seconds before passing out.

T. Hawk was now wrestling with Orochi Leona, trying not to get blood all over his clothes. The Native American, despite Leona fighting a giant zombie and a giant four armed Shokan, was the most evenly matched with her out of all of them. That was until she threw an earring grenade at him.

Amaterasu in the meantime, was gnawing on Wesker's leg. "Get the hell off of me, you damn mangey mutt!" Phoenix, now free, flew over to the Kratos/Ezio fight.

"You are dishonorable, you are nothing compared to the nobility of the Auditore family. We have been fighting for many generations, all with a noble cause, and with great execution. We are professionals, unknown to your ruthless type."

"I WILL DO ANYTHING IN BATTLE TO WIN! WHEN I AM FINISHED WITH YOU I WILL MOUNT YOUR HEAD ON A STAKE, AND PARADE IT AROUND ITALY, WHICH IS WHAT MY GREAT ARMIES WILL INVADE NEXT! THE SPARTAN ARMY CAN NEVER BE STOPPED!"

"Will both of you SHUT UP?" Phoenix transformed into Dark Phoenix. The crowd erupted into cheers as she engulfed both Ezio and Kratos in flames and sent them careening out of the ring with a single powered TK Shot.

They both landed in Civilization 5, on top of a Barbarian village. Kratos pillaged them for 4 gold.

Rain teleported into the ring, surrounded by water and blasted Amaterasu with a stream of boiling hot water. The wolf slashed at him and trapped him in an Okami Shuffle. He was bounced around the ring a couple of times before landed in front of Wesker. "Why hello there..." Wesker grabbed him by the throat and tossed him into Pikmin. He noted the landscape around him. "This reminds me of the beauty of Edenia." However, Edenia isn't invested by giant Bulborbs. To a Bulborb, he was just lunch.

Kung Lao and Guile traded blows while talking. "So yeah, I need your help on the outside. You've lasted a long time, so I doubt you want to voluntary leave, like everyone else here, so whenever you get eliminated..." Kung Lao threw a hat, which was blocked by Guile.

"Report to Guy? No problem." Guile threw a Sonic Boom.

Mu-12 came into the ring. "EXTERMINATE EVERYTHING. 9 TARGETS PRESENT. ELIMINATE."

Mu-12 was instantly caught in a Veil of Mist, cast by Amaterasu, as was Leona, and T. Hawk, fighting in slow motion nearby. Amaterasu sent a piece of paper over Mu-12's head, and ran in for a Head Charge into Leona. Leona was sent out of the ring at the same time Mu-12 was Power Slashed out of the ring.

Both landed in Skyrim, in front of Mitsurugi. And they both lunged at him with murderous intend.

"I think not..." A swift slash decapitated both in one solid motion, and their bodies materialized into the eliminated seating. Fortunately for Leona, her death caused her body to reset into her original state. However, she had a giant headache. "Ugh...where is Ralf?"

Wesker took advantage of the time warp, and with one quick dash, knocked T. Hawk into Red Dead Redemption.

"Eh heh heh...looks like we got an Injun in our town 'ere, boss." One toothless outlaw said to another.

"Well den I think weh should killem!" The other outlaw pulled out his gun.

"I think not..." T. Hawk said, slamming both of their faces together. "Now where can I get a drink?"

The Veil of Mist vanished, and Dark Phoenix was flying around the ring, scoping Wesker, Amaterasu, Guile, Akuma, and Kung Lao.

Results (16 votes)

Akuma (SSF4AE) 14:4 (78%)

Phoenix (UMVC3) 11:5 (69%)

Guile (SSF4AE) 12:7 (63%)

Albert Wesker (UMVC3) 12:7 (63%)

Kung Lao (MK) 10:6 (63%)

Amaterasu (UMVC3) 9:7 (56%)

-Line of Survival-

Leona Heidern (KOFXIII) 9:8 (53%)

T. Hawk (SSF4AE) 8:8 (50%)

Vega (SSF4AE) 8:8 (50%)

Nemesis (UMVC3) 8:8 (50%)

Kratos (MK) 8:8 (50%)

Ezio Auditore da Firenza (SC5) 8:8 (50%)

Rain (MK) 7:9 (44%)

Dante (UMVC3) 7:9 (44%)

M. Bison (SSF4AE) 7:10 (41%)

Ragna the Bloodedge (BBCSX) 6:10 (38%)

Athena Asamiya (KOFXIII) 6:10 (38%)

Yoshimitsu (SFxT) 6:11 (33%)

Mu-12 (BBCSX) 2:14 (13%)

Natsu (SC5) 1:15 (6%)

KOs: 2 - Akuma, Phoenix, Guile, Wesker, Kung Lao, Amaterasu 1- Leona, T Hawk

KO Leaders: 7 - Wesker, Guile, 6 - Akuma 3 - Cody, Solid Snake, Leona

Guest Characters Suck! : So far, out of all the guest characters - Solid Snake, Freddy Krueger, Ezio, and Kratos, Solid Snake is the only one to actually do anything in this tournament.

Nobody's a losers...well except for Mu-12 and Natsu: Every character was able to get at least 1/3 of the vote except for Mu-12 and Natsu. Not bad.

Hey...some girls: Two women survived this round. Maybe chicks ain't bad fighters after all, eh?

Sean "Sven" Dougherty

John Paul Kopczenski

Joseph "Joe" Florio


	11. Round 5 Intro

/Hotel Hallway\

Magneto floated down the hallway, looking for a particular room. Even if he hadn't known the room number beforehand, finding the room wouldn't really be hard, for there was a giant Thai man in front of it.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I assume you're Sagat."

"Yes, and who the hell are you."

"My name is Magnus, also known as Magneto. I wish to speaking to your employer, Mister Bison."

"Sorry, but nobody speaks the Bison. He's not in the best of moods."

"I must insist."

"Well I must insist you leave. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Sagat tightened his fists.

"Is that a threat? You obviously don't know who I am."

"It really doesn't matter Magnus."

/The Ring\

The next batch of names were about to be called.

"KYO KUSANAGI!" (KOFXIII)

The young fighter walked down to the ring, fire sparkling from his hands, greeted by huge cheers.

"ZERO!" (UMVC3)

Even bigger cheers were given to Zero. The co-star of the Mega Man X series looked around the ring, wondering who he should eliminate first. Everyone in the arena was cheering...except one jealous robot.

"BOOO! ZERO SUCKS!" Mega Man threw a soda towards Zero, missing. "How could they have people like Nathan Spencer and MODOK in MVC3 but not Capcom's freaking mascot?"

"ELYSIUM!" (SC5)

"Who?"

"...New Soul Caliburian, Sven. Do a little more research next time, please. And our next mystery contestant..."

"KENSHIRO!" (FOTNS:KR)

Dusk suddenly burst into the announcer's booth and sat next to Sven. Sven just looked at him. "What the hell are you doing here, Dusk?"

"Well, my Kenshiro senses were tingling so I decided to join you guys in commentary."

"...Alrighty, then."

"YOSHIMITSU!" (SC5)

"AGAIN?" All the other fighters in the ring turned around at the same time.

"No, no, no...it's a different Yoshimitsu. One less annoying." Sven called out on the microphone.

"NAMU NAMU NAMU!"

"...Okay, not any less annoying, I admit."

"HUGO!" (SFxT)

"~DU!

DU HAST!

DU HAST MICH!~"

Crappy Hot Topic buttcore flooded the area as the giant German wrestler stomped into the ring.

"GHOST RIDER" (UMVC3)

The crowd immediately began booing.

"Folks I assure you, this is not the crappy Nicholas Cage version, this is the real deal comics version."

The crowd didn't heard him and continued booing.

"Our next mystery contestant..."

"JUNIOR DOS SANTOS!" (UFC:U3)

Part of the crowd cheered, part of the crowd booed, the other half said, "Who the hell is Junior Dos Santos?"

"DEADPOOL!" (UMVC3)

The entire crowd erupted in cheers as the cocky mercenary danced down to the ring.

"HAW YEAH! SHORYUKENS AND HADOKENS COME TO ME! I am Deadpool, the baddest, raddest, most KICKASS guy there is. Also a hit with the ladies. Speaking of that, I'm on Facebook. Drop me a line, honeys, and I will get right back to ya after I win this thing!"

"POISON!" (SFxT)

"~DUUUUDE LOOKS LIKE A LAD-AY!

uh huh! uh huh!

DUUUDE LOOKS LIKE A LAY-DAY!"

Every man in the arena suddenly turned gay as the transexual Poison blew kisses at the audience. Awkwardness ensued.

"RAVEN!" (SFxT)

"Hey Wesker! Boss is there anything I can do for you? Who do you want me to eliminate, I can do it real good, I'll kill whoever looks at you funny."

"ASH CRIMSON!" (KOFXIII)

"God damnit." Sven said. "I already used 'Dude Looks Like a Lady' for Poison, now what am I gonna do?"

"KIM KAPHWAN!" (KOFXIII)

"Kim, you like exterminating evil, right? Boy do I have the story for you..." Kung Lao said to Kim.

And the last fighter of this round...

"Z.W.E.I.!" (SC5)

"Who?"

"...Shut up, Sven."


	12. Round 5 Results

"Raiden? Yeah, Raiden's back in his hotel room. I can take you there if you want." Johnny Cage had been sitting in the Superdome lounge when Guy and Ryo had approached him asking for Raiden's whereabouts.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Guy had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Maybe once they found this Raiden guy, they could be close to uncovering this whole evil plot nonsense.

"Why do you want to see him anyway?" Cage said as he started leading them towards the hotels. Ryo explained the entire situation.

"So you need Raiden as guidance?"

"Yeah." Ryo continued. "Kung Lao said he'd be a big help to us."

"Kung Lao said that?" Cage stopped and leaned his back into the wall, looking at Guy and Ryo. "Of course he'd say that. Kung Lao and Liu Kang seem to think that Raiden is some wise all-knowing being, but between you and me, the guy's a looney."

Guy put his hands on the back of his head. "How so?"

"Well, the dude keeps talking about these 'visions' he has about the future Mortal Kombat tournaments back in our universe. Something about a Dragon King rising to power and a Day of Armageddon or whatever, but really, the guy makes the worst decisions."

Ryo kept listening intently and nodding his head.

"See, I'm not supposed to be talking about this, since the other fighters in my universe aside from a select few know this, but under Raiden's leadership, almost our entire squad got killed off. Kung Lao's still completely loyal to him, because he doesn't know what happened to him."

"What happened?"

"Well, Shao Kahn brings out this big four armed dude, Kintaro, and instead of sending Kang to fight him, he sends Kung. Kung's a capable fighter, yeah, and he does defeat Kintaro, but immediately afterwards, BAM! Shao Kahn snaps his neck."

"Holy..." Ryo's eyes widened.

"Yeah. According to him, that 'wasn't supposed to happen' and that 'sending Kung Lao to become the champion was supposed to change the future, but only made it worse' and all that. Like I said, real quack."

"Well, I much thank you for being honest with us." Guy shook his head.

"How do you know all this? I must ask." Ryo asked.

"Well, after Kahn's death, I was one of the four, yes FOUR, Earthrealm warriors left alive. Just me, Raiden, Jax, and Sonya."

"Not Liu Kang?" Ryo raised an eyebrow.

Johnny Cage pounded on the wall and laughed. "That's the best part! Raiden gets this bright idea like, 'Oh I'm gonna transfer my Elder God powers to Liu Kang, so he can be the protector of Earthrealm.' Why? Hell if I know! Kang goes crazy with power, and guess what? Raiden has to kill him. He's literally a master of making horrible decisions."

"Well." Guy held back laughter. "Thank you for that. Sorry for bothering you."

"Not a problem at all." Johnny Cage shook both their hands. "I'm gonna go back to the lounge. Next time you see me, I'll be holding that big ass trophy! Oh, and if any of you need an autograph, call my agent and I'll mail you something." Johnny Cage ran off.

Ryo and Guy looked at each other. "So we need to think of a lie to tell Kung Lao when he asks why we didn't get Raiden..."

/Somewhere else, some other time\

It was a beautiful day. Sagat was just a young fighter, just winning the King of Muay Thai title, and spent his youth defending it. Now he was defending it against a fighter he's never seen before, a man by the name of Go Hibiki. It had been a great fight, one of the best he's had since his title win, up until this unknown fighter named Go grabbed something on Sagat's face.

"MY EYE!" Sagat clutched his face, and screamed in agony. This man had torn out Sagat's eye. He was no longer fighting for the sport, or for glory. Half blind he grabbed Go by the throat, and slammed on onto the ground. Punch after punch he connected with Go's temple. Even after he was unconscious he kept going. Punch after punch. Blood started to splash on Sagat's hands. He stopped upon realizing he was beating a dead man. But this didn't phase him. He wanted him dead. He had taken his eye, so Sagat took his life.

He was now staring at a beaten warrior. One by the name of Ryu. In good spirit, he decided to lend Ryu a hand in getting up. Upon approaching him, he noticed something was different. There was a fire in his eyes he'd never seen before.

"SHORYUKEN!"

Sagat was now enlisting to be a Shadoloo Soldier. He lightly grazed the scar on his chest with his fingertips. It was his reminder. His reminder why he was working with the new Thai dictator known as M. Bison. Revenge. Revenge on the man who had scarred his chest.

"WAKE UP!" Sagat was hit with a flying metal picture frame that had been previously hanging up on the wall. Sagat jumped back. He needed to focus. Sagat dashed in with a punch and a knee to Magneto's side. This was his one chance.

"TIGER...GENOCIDE!" He leap up and hit nothing but empty space.

"What the..."

"GRAVITY SQUEEZE!" Sagat never had a chance against the Master of Magnet.

"Now that you are no longer in my way..." Magneto magnetically unlocked M. Bison's door and stepped in.

"Bison, I have a business proposal for you."

/The Ring\

Akuma found himself taking on Elysium and Amaterasu at the same time. He kicked Amaterasu out of the way and hit Elysium with an EX Hurricane Kick.

"It'll take more than two fighters to take me out!" A Hadoken kept Elysium down while he Shoryukened Amaterasu.

"SONIC BOOM!" Guile was having no trouble beating up on Zero. Up in the stands, a robot was heckling Zero.

"Come on Zero, you can't even take out Guile?"

Zero hit back with a Ryuenjin and slashed at Guile a couple times in mid air. Guile jumped back and Flash Kicked him in the jaw.

"Wow, Zero, you really suck!"

Zero, frustrated, Raikosened Guile, who blocked, and immediately focus attacked, and kicked him up in the air and gave him a few shots to the body.

"Hey Zero, you should wear deodorant, because you're really stinking the place up."

"SHUT UP!" Zero shot Mega Man with a Mega Buster. "SONIC HURRICANE!" Zero landed in Quick Man's stage from Mega Man 2. He got up in a daze and saw two glowing yellow beams closing in on him. "Ah crap..." Zero exploded into a couple of orbs.

Meanwhile, Kung Lao and Kyo Kusanagi were chatting."So Ryo needs me on the outside? No problem. As soon as I'm eliminated I'll get Goro and Beni on this as well." Kung Lao winced. "You sure you couldn't eliminate yourself now?" "Not a chance."

"You sure?"

"Nope."

"Alright then." Kung Lao threw a hat at Kyo. Elysium meanwhile was tired of fighting Akuma. Elysium drew back her sword to knock Akuma out of the ring, but Akuma foresaw this and knocked her over with a Shoryuken. She fell right into Kenshiro, who was not happy with fighting people who had swords.

"The sword is the crutch of a weakling." Kenshiro blasted Elysium with a barrage of fists, and delivered a forceful palm strike which sent her toppling over the ropes. She landed in SSX, where she rolled down a mountain uncontrollably for quite some time. Amaterasu landed safely in a nearby tree (after being uppercutted out of the ring by Akuma).

"Oooh...that's nasty. We might have to give her some hot chocolate to make up for that dreadful landing." Sven scratched the back of his head.

"Now..." Kenshiro turned around to face the rest of the ring. "Who considers themselves the strongest fighter in the ring?" Almost immediately Akuma stepped forward, glowing with purple flames. "I do." Akuma put his arms up into his fighting stance.

"Well then. Let's see if you're strong enough." Kenshiro and Akuma lunged towards each other, flying fists and Hadokens littering the area.

"Dear lord." Dusk said up in the announcer's box. "I think I just crapped my pants."

"Yeah...this is indeed one hell of a spectacle. I can honestly say I did not expect this." Sven grabbed a handful of chips.

"Kenshiro's going down." Joe said.

"Akuma's strong and all, but it's freaking Kenshiro. The guy makes your face explode by punching you." John gave his two cents.

"Exactly. So, Sven, you watch Hokuto no Ken yet?" Dusk turn to Sven.

"I'll get to that after I get done Berserk."

"You're not done Berserk? Didn't you start that in like, 2006?"

"Yes, I'm setting a record for most procrastinated viewing of an anime."

"Yeah, no kidding. What episode are you on?"

"Uhh...like," Sven paused for a moment. "6 I think."

Dusk gave him a blank stare.

"I've been busy watching other stuff."

"Probably crap like Azumanga Daioh." Joe chimed in.

"Or that kindergarten anime." Dusk said.

"Mitsudomoe? They're not kindergarteners, they're 6th graders! And Mitsudomoe is freaking hilarious!" Sven took a sip of beer, about to say "I don't even watch anime anymore" when Joe said something.

"Sven has the worst taste in everything."

"Joe, your favorite band is Disturbed, do not talk to me about taste."

Their bickering continued as John tried his best not to get involved.

/Superdome Hotel, Bison's Room\

"Bison, I have a business proposal for you." Magneto said as he stormed Bison's office. Bison was seated at a mahogany desk, with imperial paintings aligning the walls of his hotel suite.

"Well, you storm my office, beat up my bodyguard, and now you want to do business?" Bison scoffed.

"Please, this is something that benefits you more than you'd think. May I take a seat?" Bison lit up a cigar. "Why the hell not? Please, I'm interested in what would benefit me so much that you would risk your own life coming here. Cigar?"

Magneto politely took the cigar, and cut it. "Well, I'm in business with the man you may have encountered in the ring, Mr. Albert Wesker." Magneto lit up his cigar as he explained the rest of the plot.

"And where do I come in?"

"Well, we could really use your Shadoloo forces, and your knowledge of the Psycho Drives."

"And what's in it for me?"

Magneto put out his cigar. "I'm glad you asked." Magneto stood up. "Wesker is prepared to give you the honorary position of General to his forces. When we finally get our hands on this power, there's no end to what we can do. Imagine it, millions of loyal soldiers, at your side, ready to do your bidding, ready to invade whatever universe you feel like invading that day."

"Go on."

"You will be an unstoppable God. Servants will grovel at your feet. They will kiss the very soil you walk on."

"You know me quite well, Magnus. Alright, I'm in. You had me at 'unstoppable God'." Bison smiled. "But what about my subordinate, Sagat?"

"We have no use for him. He's old, washed up. A former champion who never retained his former glory. Best to leave him, he'll just get in our way."

"You're right." Bison lead Magneto out of the room and walked by Sagat, who was still groaning in pain. Bison knelt beside him. "You're fired."

"...What?" Sagat had a face of excruciating pain and disbelief.

"You heard me." Bison stood up and walked away.

/The Ring\

Yoshimitsu flew into the across the ring using his sword as a propeller. He was immediately slammed in the back by Kyo's Aragami combo. "FLASH KICK!" Kyo was knocked to the floor by Guile, into a teleporting Kung Lao. He got tossed into the ropes by a teleport throw. Kung Lao blocked all of Yoshimitsu's slashes and attacked him with a hat slice. Wesker, meanwhile, was still dealing with a very angry Dark Phoenix. "Am I too hot for you?" Phoenix kept pushing him farther and farther back. Wesker, deciding he was fed up with blocking her onslaught, decided to give her an attack of his own.

"OUT OF MY WAY! EERRRGGGH!" The hyper combo, which included Wesker pulling a missile out of nowhere and throwing it at Dark Phoenix, resulted in her being exploded out of the ring. The entire arena shook in the aftermath of the attack.

"Woah woah woah...how come that guy gets missiles?" Kung Lao's complaint got him kicked in the jaw by Guile. Kyo was occupied with the weight of a very large Hugo crashing down on him. As he got up, he was tripped by a chain wielded by the newly entered Ghost Rider. "FEEL THE PAIN!" Yoshimitsu spun into Guile and double kicked Kung Lao into the air. Kung Lao got up, only to be taken down to the mat again by Junior Dos Santos. Junior planted his forearm into Kung Lao's neck and held his arm down behind his back. This continued for about 30 seconds.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Kung Lao asked, rather puzzled by Junior Dos Santos's strategy.

"It's called a kataha. A basic judo choke, but when it's executed by me, there's not much chance of escape."

Kung Lao paused, genuinely trying to understand the situation. "And this is supposed to eliminate me?"

"Si, it's gonna cause you to either pass out, or tap."

"Tap? Anyway, let me introduce you to something." Kung Lao teleported out of Junior's hold and grabbed him. "This is a neck chop." Kung Lao delivered a swift, yet powerful karate chop to Junior's neck. "This I call the 'Striking Leopard'" Kung Lao delivered a series of lighting quick open palm strikes to his chest. He finished him off with a Spin, which sent him over the ropes. "And that final move is called the Spin. It's pretty useful when knocking scrubs who don't belong here out of the ring."

Junior Dos Santos landed on the planet Namek. "Lord Frieza! An Earthling just appeared out of thin air. What should I do with the intruder?"

Junior got up dazed. "Intruder? What? Where am I?"

"I'll deal with him." A single ki blast from Frieza destroyed every molecule in his body.

Joe would have rather enjoyed watching Junior Dos Santos's fate if he wasn't preoccupied with a heated, yet pointless discussion.

"Sven, you literally main with Ryu." Dusk was growing fed up.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"It just shows how much of a terrible person you are."

Guile got up from his sudden one on one fight with Yoshimitsu only to be slashed in the back by Deadpool.

"Oh, you didn't see my did ya? Well guess what baby, that's what happens when you're in the ring with me!" Yoshimitsu stepped back, being his fight with Guile was over, right into Hugo.

"Hey, look where yer going, ja?" The giant German grabbed Yoshimitsu, spun him in the air, and belly flopped right onto him. If the robot had feelings, he'd be feeling pain.

"You know what your problem is buddy? Not enough pizzazz." Deadpool kicked Guile up into the air. "I'm serious man, lighten up. Life is a party."

Poison got into the fight between Hugo and Yoshimitsu and started whipping the industrial robot around. Yoshimitsu was essentially a rag doll between Hugo and Poison. Meanwhile, right next to the beatdown, Kyo, after several minutes of being beaten with a chain and even catching a damn motorcycle to the face, managed to Shiki Kai Johnny Blaze out of the ring. He landed in Road Rash, in the middle of a highway. Ghost Rider casually dust himself off, and grabbed Rude Boy by the throat as he attempted to steer past him. "I'll be taking your ride."

/Skyrim\

"Eat, comrades, for we have made a killing in finding treasure!" Mitsurugi said as he chomped into his giant leg of lamb as he sat in front of a bonfire surrounded by his squad.

"That's okay, I have specialized food rations." Athena said as she pulled a small bento box from her backpack. "My manager says I can't eat anything but tofu and nori or else I'll get fat. Then he said if I get fat my fans won't like me."

"Screw that, give me one of those legs." Viola said as she stuffed the huge chunk of meat into her mouth. Gen stood there, silent. "Come, Gen, stop being so introverted, and be merry with us. We have meat, and we have mead, what more could you want?" Mitsurugi said as he took a large swig of his bottle of mead. "You know, I still prefer sake, but this mead ain't so bad either."

Gen looked at Mitsurugi. "I sense a disturbance. I'm going to step outside and look around." Gen excused himself and started walking towards the entrance of the cave. Viola turned to Mitsurugi. "What's up with that guy, he hasn't said barely a word since we've been together."

"Oh Gen's just like that. Let's not let it worry us, and enjoy this food and alcohol."

"My manager says if I drink, my fans will think I'm a drunken whore." Athena said, strangely cheerfully.

"I've haven't seen you this happy in a while."

"Ah, Viola, I'm just reliving my glory days as an adventurer! How I missed the exploring, the plunder, and the action!" Mitsurugi was happy, and very noticeably drunk.

"This reminds me of those Dungeons and Dragons games Sie plays. My manager says I need to learn how to play, since it will appease to otaku part of my fanbase. He says the sales in my body pillows have gone down, and I need to step up my game."

"Body pillows? What are those?" Viola was intrigued. "I'm not sure, but my manager says they're really important in maintaining my popularity."

Mitsurugi grabbed a lute from his supply sack. "Athena, my new friend. Since you aren't partaking in the festivities yet, why don't you play us a song?"

"Alright." Athena said as she grabbed the lute from Mitsurugi. "I don't know how to play, but I think I can strum it telekenetically." Athena played a traditional sequence of chords, very slow, like those of a drinking song. Her vocals, however did not match the beat.

"~Love love, love you like love!

Cherry blosson trees, where we kiss!

Strawberry cake, lovey lovey love!

We'll always be together!

When we kiss it's so lovey love!

Chocolate covered coronets,

Lovey love kiss!

And I hop-~"

Viola stopped her. "Please, let's just sit and have a nice conversation." Athena smiled, completely naive. "Okee dokee!"

"No, stop that, Viola. We need music!"

"Mitsurugi, I think you should lay off the mead..."

Meanwhile, Gen scoped the outside of the cave. He smelled a stink. Not a normal stink either; the stink of corruption and malice. After about five minutes, he figured it was just his imagination, and went to turn back. However, there was a knife in his back.

"Hehe...one down, 3 more ta go." Kano said with a sinister smile. Gen slumped to the ground, slowly disappearing. "I'll pick you all off, one by one, and all that gold will be mine. Then, I won't have to work for no stinkin' bastard Shao Kahn."

/The Ring\

Gen materialized into the eliminated seating. "Huh, what happened? Why am I back in the arena?"

Raven had been in the ring for less than a minute, but was already annoying Wesker. "So yeah, I guess you my new boss and such. Who's been giving you trouble. I'll kick his ass. I'll kick him in the ass, then stab him, then kick him some more, and give him a few punches, then I'll kick him again, then stab him some more times and-"

"Please...just..." Wesker looked around the ring and saw Ash Crimson entering. "Take out that guy...or girl...whatever, just go." "Okay boss!"

Wesker breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aye! You, mister girly hair! Get ready to fight!"

"Aw, how quaint. Now, why would you wanna pick a fight with little ol' me, I'm not much of a threat." Ash gave Raven faux puppy eyes, but it was overshadowed by a grin.

"You're not fooling me." Raven took out a knife.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not a very good liar." Ash summoned green flames to his hands and smiled even wider. Ash threw a Thermidor at Raven, who looked at it with a face that consisted of pure terror.

"MOMMY!"

"Oh don't you run away now, you tease."

The Poison/Hugo/Yoshimitsu fight had unknowingly merged with the Guile/Deadpool fight, and was joined by Kyo in a free for all fest. Kyo delivered a Shiki Oniyagi to Yoshimitsu, knocking him over the top ropes. This was around the same time Guile Flash Kicked Poison out of the ring. They both landed in House of the Dead, where Yoshimitsu was mistaken for a zombie, and Poison was mistaken as a civilian.

/Hallway\

Sagat was walking to particularly nowhere. He was lost in thought. Why had Bison betrayed him so easily? He was always loyal to Bison, even when it contradicted his own personal morals. The flashbacks he had while fighting Magneto were bugging him though. Ryu. He thought of Ryu. Was revenge really that important? Is revenge really this necessary? He then thought of Go Hibiki's face when he punched him to death. What had he become? Was he really washed up? Did he have any fight left in him? Sagat stood and pondered for a full minute.

Sagat clenched his fist.

Yes. He can still fight. He wasn't washed up. In fact, this was the perfect time to fight. However this time, not for Bison. He continued his walk, but now, he was standing tall and proud.

/The Ring\

"Come on, this will only hurt for a second." Ash was running after Raven shooting Ventroses at him.

"WESKER!" Raven called out.

"Oh no, not again..."

"- AH!" Raven was kicked out of the ring and into Goldeneye. As he got up, he noticed the entire room was filled with green smoke, and there were Russian soldiers running past him wearing gas masks. He suddenly felt very sleepy.

"Wesker, I presume."

"Yes, and who are you?"

"Oh you'll know that when the time comes, darling." Ash walked away, walking towards the Akuma/Kenshiro fight which was escalating to a new height this arena has never seen before. Kenshiro side stepped Akuma's Shoryuken and gave him a palm strike to the chest, sending him back; right into Ash Crimson's arms.

"Hey, buddy." Ash said as they were both engulfed in green flames. Ash laughed maniacally. A green explosion sent Akuma flying back across the ring. Akuma instantly got up to see Kenshiro running towards him with his fist drawn back.

"HA-DOKEN!" Akuma thrust his arms forward...but nothing came out. "What the hell is this?"

"YOU PRESSED THE WRONG BUTTON!" Deadpool called out. Before Akuma could look back up, he was hit with a monster hook to the face. It sent him flying, literally flying, in an arch motion that landed outside of the ring. He landed in a jungle, where he immediately began practicing throwing fireballs. This was so weird, it's never stopped working until now. Kagemaru stood next to him. "Don't feel bad, I don't have any powers either."

Ash looked at the glowing purple fire forming in his hands. The Dark Hadou...one of the things he came to this tournament for. "Whelp, my work here is done." He walked over to Kim, who just entered, and gave his best "acting face".

"Oh no, Kim, please eliminate me, I'm way too weak for this ring..."

"Well friend, I did tell you that you were in way over your head (he didn't), so I'll put you out of your misery. WA! YATTA!" Ash was sent into Capcom vs SNK 2, the England stage. "Oh, I like where I ended up." Ash decided to use his 15 minutes here to do a bit of shopping.

/Announcer's Booth\

"HOW CAN YOU SAY NIRVANA SUCKS?" Sven was visibly red. Ken walked into the room, and caught a giant wave of their meaningless arguments.

"Umm...excuse me?"

"YES?" Sven turned around angrily.

"Are we allowed to request entrance music for other contestants?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Cool." Ken handed Sven a bunch of CDs and a list. Sven looked over the list. "Interesting choices..."

/The Ring\

Z.W.E.I. had entered, and instantly went to eliminate Kenshiro. He was however, stopped by Deadpool. "Hey, buddy, I like your outfit, oh and that hair. Very very stylish. Who does it? You must give me the name of your fashion advisor." Z.W.E.I. replied with an audible "Uhhh..." "Very very nice, the sleveless vest, multicolored hair...actually, you're a bit *too* stylish, makes me look bad, know what I mean?"

"Uhh..what?"

Deadpool sighed. "Some people just can't take a hint." Deadpool launched Z.W.E.I. over the ropes, where he landed in Shinobi X, in a futuristic base. He got up, scratching his head. "What the hell was that all about?" He said as he walked...off an elevator.

The rest of the ring, except for Wesker and Kenshiro, who decided to fight each other, were trying to take down Hugo. Hugo took the barrage of Sonic Booms, Hat Throws, and flame punches. They were getting tired before they could actually do anything to knock Hugo out of the ring. Deadpool came to the aid, and offered an idea. "Stand back, I'm gonna launch him into the air."

"You sure you can do that?" Guile asked, visibly sweating.

"Super strength. Eat your veggies, kids." A single kick sent Hugo launching into the air. Kyo jumped up and kicked him a couple of times. Guile joined in right after wards, delivering a Flash Kick that kept Hugo in mid air. Kim delivered a bicycle kick to the giant's midsection. "KUNG LAO!" Kung Lao jumped up and spiked Hugo like a giant volleyball out of the ring.

/Spiral Mountain\

"Banjo, you should send a letter of complaint to this Royale thing. He agreed to allow fighters here, but can't they land anywhere else but on top of our cars."

"Yeah, Kazooie, you're right, g'huh. I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind. Now where's that thing I signed?"

"I've been reading it since we've been talking. Says here we have a...three year contract. Three year contract? Banjo, you stupid idiot!" Hugo came crashing down on their house.

"D'OOOOOOHHH!"

/The Ring\

Guile, Kung Lao, Deadpool, Kyo, and Kim joined each other's fists in the middle. "Great work, guys." Kung Lao called out.

"Yes, with our combined forces of good, we will vanquish all evil that comes into this ring. We, with our pure hearts, shall overcome the tyranny of corruption that plagues our very existence in this world. I, Kim Kaphwan, will not stand as evil is still present in this ring." Deadpool looked at him and pushed him out of the ring with one arm. The rest looked at him. "What, this is a free for all ain't it?"

Kim landed in Kung Fu. "Evil! I will vanquish you!" He said as he kicked several ninjas in the face.

"Well, with that folks, Guile and Wesker have now been in the ring for a full hour! That's quite impressive. It's a shame they didn't get a later draw, because either of them could easily win this." John said over the intercom. The debating had stopped, so he could finally hear himself thinks.

/Hallway\

"Ryo, Rose is going to be joining us. She is one of my good allies back in Street Fighter, and she'll be a strong asset in our team."

"We just need to find out if Bison's involved." Rose played with her scarf. "If Bison's involved, we have a much bigger threat on our hands than we initially thought."

"I can tell you, Bison is most definitely involved, Rose." A deep voice from behind them said. Guy, Ryo, and Rose turned around.

"SAGAT!" Guy clenched his fists.

"I no longer work for Bison. I am not a threat to you guys."

"Oh yeah, then why are you here?"

"I...I want." Sagat paused for a second. "To join you."

Guy's jaw nearly hit the floor.

Results (15 Votes):

Kenshiro (FOTNS:KR) 12:3 (80%)

Deadpool (UMVC3) 11:4 (73%)

Kyo Kusanagi (KOFXIII) 11:4 (73%)

Kung Lao (MK) 11:5 (69%)

Guile (SSF4AE) 12:7 (63%)

Albert Wesker (UMVC3) 12:7 (63%)

-Line of Survival-

Akuma (SSF4AE) 11:7 (61%)

Kim Kaphwan (KOFXIII) 9:6 (60%)

Ash Crimson (KOFXIII) 8:7 (53%)

Ghost Rider (UMVC3) 8:7 (53%)

Raven (SFxT) 6:9 (40%)

Poison (SFxT) 6:9 (40%)

Zero (UMVC3) 6:9 (40%)

Phoenix (UMVC3) 6:10 (38%)

Yoshimitsu (SC5) 5:10 (33%)

Amaterasu (UMVC3) 5:11 (31%)

Hugo (SFxT) 4:11 (27%)

Z.W.E.I. (SC5) 3:12 (20%

Elysium (SC5) 3:12 (20%)

Junior Dos Santos (UFC:U3) 0:15 (0%) (Oh wow)

Bonus match:

Magneto (UMVC3)

beats the living crap out of

Sagat (SSF4AE)

8-3 with 3 abstentions

KOs: 2 - Kenshiro, Deadpool, Kyo, Kung Lao, Guile 1 - Wesker, Akuma, Kim, Ash

KO leaders: Guile 9, Wesker 8, Akuma 7, Kung Lao 4, Solid Snake 3, Leona 3, Cody 3

KOs by Game:

Super Street Fighter 4: Arcade Edition: 22

Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: 17

Mortal Kombat: 10

King of Fighters XIII: 8

Street Fighter x Tekken: 4

Soul Calibur 5: 3

BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend: 0

Mystery Contestants: 5

Whoops, what was a bad decision: Mystery slot wasted on Junior Dos Santos, who couldn't even muster up one single vote. Guess being the Heavyweight MMA champion really doesn't mean anything against guys like Wesker and Kung Lao.

The New York Giants Award goes to: KOFXII. While initially, I didn't think they'd do much, 5 out of the 7 KOFers who've been in so far have managed to get at least one KO.

Sean "Sven" Dougherty

John Paul Kopczenski

Joseph "Joe" Florio

Matt "Dusk" Williams


	13. Round 6 Intro

"...Join us?" Ryo asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. I've realized the error of my ways, and I want to atone for my sins. I want to help you guys take down Bison, once and for all."

"How do we know we can trust you." Rose asked.

"Well, that I don't know, it's just something you're gonna have to figure out for myself. If you all decline, I'll embark on this quest of redemption on my own."

Guy and Rose looked at each other. "Okay, Sagat." Guy spoke up. "You win."

/The Ring\

The next batch of contestants were getting reading to come out.

"XIBA!" (SC5)

John paused. "Well, Sven?"

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna ask 'Who?'?"

"No because I really don't care. Frankly this Xiba guy is the stupidest looking fighting game character I've ever seen."

"RAPHAEL!" (SC5)

"Who is THAT?" Sven called out.

"You seriously don't know who Raphael is?"

"No, I do, but what the hell happened to him? It looks like he spent between games getting his master's degree in looking like a total badass. Looks like if the Undertaker had sex with Vampire Hunter D."

"And a very special guest...

MACHO MAN RANDY SAVAGE!" (WWEAS)

The Macho King was fresh from his pre-fight interview, which went a little something like this.

"Yeah, oh yee, wanna know how I know I'm gonna win this Rumble, yee I'll tell ya how I'm gonna win this Rumble. Macho Man, Randy Savage. Two time Dubbya Dubbya Eff Champeeon, Intercontinental Champeeon, King of the Ring Nineteen Sebbenny SIX AW YEEE. Who else can claim those accolades? NO ONE because nobody stands a chance in the ring with MACHO MAN! RANDY SAVAGE! And lemme tell ya somethin' else brutha, I've seen it all man, I've faced against Andre the Giant, Hulk Hogan, Nature Boy Ric Flair, and all those men, my compadre, all those men, are 10 times the men any in that ring are, and I, Macho Man Randy Savage, is 10 times the man those wrestlers were. So if ya doin' your math correctly, makes me to be about a thusand men ooh yee."

Sven poured some of his beer onto the floor. "Rest in peace, Macho Man." John, Joe, and Dusk all nodded their head.

"KENSHI!" (MK)

The blind swordsman made his way out to the ring and slapped around Kyo teleknetically.

"CHUN LI!" (SSF4AE)

Sven put in the CD Ken had requested for Chun Li. A familiar beat came onto the speakers.

~Ready for action, nip it in the bud

We never relaxin', OutKast is everlastin'

Not clashin', not at all but see my nigga went to do a little acting.

Now that's for anyone askin' give me one pass em'

Drip drip drop there goes an ear-gasm

Now you cumin out the side of your face

We're tapping right into your memory banks~

Chun Li held her face in her hands while Ken was laughing hysterically.

~I like the waaaay you move

I like the waaaay you move (Whoo-o-o!)~

Chun Li swore to kill Ken as soon as this tournament was over.

/Superdome Hotel, Yun and Yang's Room\

Tron Bonne sat at a table, with a piece of cardboard standing up in her face. "Maya, you need to roll a 12 or higher on a d20 in order to disarm the trap."

"13!" Maya Fey called out. "However, due to the wizard's curse, you lose two to all your rolls."

"Wizard's curse?" Phoenix Wright asked. "When did that happen? You never told us about a wizard's curse."

"When you killed that wizard four rooms ago, he released a silent spell that cursed you all."

"You are the worst dungeon master ever." Sie Kensou scoffed.

"I cast a spell to rid us of the curse." Carl Clover said.

"You're not at a high enough level to do that, Carl. Also, this is just a casual AD&D game, you don't have to where LARPing clothes."

"This is just how I normally dress."

"...R-right." Tron Bonne turned to Jhun Hoon. "Do you have a spell that can counter that? Oh no, you don't because you're a warrior, too bad." Tron laughed. Yun's watch started beeping. "Well, that means it's time. We'll restart this game when I come back, with a new DM." Yun grabbed his skateboard and started kicking his way to the arena.

Tron protested. "Hey! No, I called DM!"

Phoenix got up too. "Yeah, if it's Yun's time to go, it's mine too. It was fun, but I need to be in the ring. Come on, Maya."

"Okay!" Maya happily followed Phoenix.

Tron sat and pouted. Carl, Sie, and Jhun had to deal with a very grumpy Tron Bonne now.

/The Ring\

"JILL VALENTINE!" (UMVC3)

"WESKER!" Jill dove into the ring and shot an entire clip into Wesker. The crowd cheered.

"And our fifth mystery fighter...

SAMURAI JACK!" (CNPTE)

Nostalgia kicked into the arena as the Samurai Jack theme song played through the speakers, and everyone cheered on the Samurai.

"YUN!" (SSF4AE)

Ken had originally requested "Fight Like a Brave" by Red Hot Chili Peppers, but Sven had a better idea.

~My man got a lil older became a better roller

No helmet, hellbent on killin' himself, was what his momma said

But he was feelin' himself

Got a lil more swagger in his style

Met his girlfriend, she was clappin' in the crowd

Love is what was happening to him now, uh

He said I would marry you but I'm engaged to these aerials and varials

And I don't think this board is strong enough to carry two~

The crowd found themselves nodding their heads to the infectious songwriting of pre-Lasers Lupe Fiasco.

~So we Kick, Push Kick, Push Kick, Push Kick, Push Coast

So come and skate with me, just a rebel looking for a place to be

So let's Kick, and Push, and Coast~

"SCORPION!" (MK)

The crowd exploded into cheers as the well known techno Mortal Kombat theme blasted through the arena.

"GET OVER HEEEERRREE!" A kunai was plunged into Kenshi's chest.

"PHOENIX WRIGHT!" (UMVC3)

Phoenix Wright was accompanied by three things, cheers, Maya Fey, and They Might Be Giants.

~Mr. Horrible

Mr. Horrible

Telephone call for Mr. Horrible

But before he can talk to the ugliness men

There's some horrible business left

For him to attend to

Something unpleasant has spilled on his brain~

Phoenix thought about the song that was chosen. "Hm, this rings odd, since there is indeed somebody who keeps moving my chair..."

"HULK!" (UMVC3)

"HULK SMAAAAAAAASH!" The crowd burst into cheers. As soon as he got into the ring, he was body slammed by Randy Savage.

"Ooo yeee, Hulkster, you sure gotten a lot bigger than I last saw ye, and a lot greener. Woah, man."

"SHEN WOO!" (KOFXIII)

Shen Woo cracked his knuckles, and ran straight into the ring. An audience member held up a sign that said, "REAL MEN WEAR PINK!"

"BANG SHISHIGAMI!" (BBCSX)

"See," John Pointed out. "This is why BlazBlue aren't getting any KOs. Because of lame characters like this guy. I mean, who fights with a giant nail?"

"I dunno man, I think that's kinda cool." Joe said.

and finally...

"PAUL PHOENIX!" (SFxT)

Paul's entrance led to a debate between Sven and Dusk about who had the more ridiculous haircut; Guile or Paul.


	14. Current Roster Rundown 1

Mortal Kombat:

Eliminated: Noob Saibot (1), Kabal, Freddy Kreuger, Raiden (2), Kano (2), Ermac (1), Jade, Goro, Rain, Kratos

In the ring: Kung Lao (4), Scorpion, Kenshi

Yet to enter: Baraka, Cyrax, Jax, Johnny Cage, Kitana, Liu Kang, Mileena, Nightwolf, Quan Chi, Reptile, Sektor, Shang Tsung, Sheeva, Sindel, Smoke, Sonya, Stryker, Sub-Zero, Skarlet, Kintaro, Shao Kahn

Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3:

Eliminated: Tron Bonne, Nova, Dormammu (2), Felicia, Storm (1), She-Hulk, Trish, Zero, Ghost Rider, Dante, Nemesis, Phoenix (2), Amaterasu (2),

In the ring: Deadpool (2), Albert Wesker (8), Hulk, Jill Valentine, Phoenix Wright

Yet to enter: Captain America, Doctor Doom, Arthur, Chris Redfield, Iron Man, Magneto, M.O.D.O.K., Sentinel, Hsien-Ko, Shuma-Gorath, Mike Haggar, Spider-Man, Morrigan Aensland, Nathan Spencer, Super-Skrull, Taskmaster, Thor, Wolverine, Viewtiful Joe, X-23, Doctor Strange, Firebrand, Frank West, Hawkeye, Iron Fist, Strider Hiryu, Rocket Raccoon, Vergil, Galactus

Super Street Fighter 4 Arcade Edition:

Eliminated: Gouken, Gen, Sakura, Seth, Hakan, Cody (3), Dan (1), M. Bison (2), Vega, T Hawk (1), Akuma (7)

In the ring: Guile (9), Chun Li, Yun

Yet to Enter: Ryu, Ken, E. Honda, Blanka, Zangief, Dhalsim, Balrog, Sagat, Abel, Crimson Viper, Rufus, El Feurte, Fei Long, Cammy, Rose, Dee Jay, Adon, Guy, Dudley, Ibuki, Makoto, Juri, Yang

King of Fighters XII:

Eliminated: Ryo Sakazaki (1), Ralf Jones, Athena Asamiya, Leona Heidern (3), Ash Crimson (1), Kim Kaphwan (1)

In the ring: Kyo Kusanagi (2), Shen Woo

Yet to Enter: Billy Kane, Saiki, Benimaru Nikkaido, Goro Daimon, Elisabeth Branctorche, Duo Lon, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, Raiden, Hwa Jai, King, Mai Shiranui, Yuri Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, Takuma Sakazaki, Iori Yagami, Mature, Vice, Clark Still, Sie Kensou, Chin Gentsai, K', Maxima, Kula Diamond

Soul Calibur 5:

Eliminated: Tira, Pyrrha, Voldo, Mitsurugi (2), Edgemaster, Hilde, Viola, Cervantes (1), Natsu, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Elysium, Yoshimitsu, Z.W.E.I.

In the ring: Raphael, Xiba

Yet to enter: Siegfried, Nightmare, Ivy, Maxi, Astaroth, Geo Dampierre, Aeon Calcos, Algol, Kilik, Patroklos, Yan Leixia

BlazBlue Continuum Shift Extend:

Eliminated: Tsubaki Yayoi, Taokaka, Rachel Alucard, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Litchi Faye-Ling, Jin Kisaragi, Ragna the Bloodedge, Mu-12

In the ring: Bang Shishigami

Yet to enter: Noel Vermillion, Carl Clover, Arakune, Iron Tager, Lambda-11, Hakumen, Hazama, Makoto Nanaya, Platinum the Trinity, Relius Clover

Street Fighter x Tekken:

Eliminated: Rolento, Hwoarang (1), Steve Fox (1), Yoshimitsu (2), Poison, Hugo, Raven

In the ring: Paul Phoenix

Yet to enter: Kazuya Mishima, Nina Williams, King, Craig Marduk, Bob, Julia Chang, Kuma, Heihachi Mishima, Lili, Asuka Kazama, Marshall Law, Ling Xiaoyu, Jin Kazama, Ogre

Mystery fighters:

Eliminated: Solid Snake (3), Junior Dos Santos

In the ring: Kenshiro (2), Macho Man Randy Savage, Samurai Jack

Yet to enter: ?


End file.
